Encontrando Esperanzas
by Pule98
Summary: Edward un chico que jamas supero un duro suceso, se muda a Forks sin saber que encontrara todas las respuestas que estaba buscando. Pero también algo más, algo que no esperaba encontrar nunca..
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. Forks**

"La vida no significa nada,…si uno no tiene rumbo"

Si lastimosamente yo no tengo una vida… por que la vida que tengo no se la puede llamar vida…..desde hace más de diez años lo que yo vivo no puede llamarse así. Mucha gente piensa que tengo suerte… ya que tengo todo lo uno pudiera desear.( una familia unida, dinero, etc…) pero no.. tras esta fachada de felicidad hay un terrible secreto con el cual yo he tenido que vivir, un secreto lleno de dolor, desesperanza y confusión. A pesar de mi constante esfuerzo por averiguar la verdad lo único que he obtenido es más frustración. Se peguntaran ¿quién es este desgraciado sin vida? Pues me llamo Edward Cullen, mis padres Esme y Carlisle, trabajadores y amorosos, son dos personas maravillosas, mi animosa e hiperactiva hermana Alice, la cual está dormida en mi hombro, así que aproveche para volver a revisar los papeles que el detective privado me ha enviado previo a mi viaje.

"Aro Volturi: empresario ejecutivo y dueño de la compañía Volturi, dueño de la mayoría de locales en la ciudad italiana Volterra.  
El Sr. Aro no tiene ningún registro ilegal, o algún delito mafioso o de cualquier clase, al igual que su familia, excepto un sobrino no identificado, el cual fue arrestado en un pequeño pueblo en Italia por vender drogas en el mercado negro, pero los Volturis, pagaron una considerable suma de dinero con el cual lograron limpiar su historial policiaco y disminuir a su tiempo en la cárcel. Pero nunca se lo pudo identificar, solo encontraron un alias, el rastreador.

Att: Detective Carter."

Información inútil, las posibilidades de encontrar cual sucio detalle ha resultado en vano, ahora mucho más que me encuentro lejos de Paris, ya que a mi ingenioso padre se le ocurrió venir a vivir un tiempo a su ciudad natal: Forks, esto sin duda alguna había afectado mucho a mi querida duende, ya que según ella esa sociedad no le la podía comparar con la italiana, aunque le daba satisfacción por ser ella quien les muestre lo que es la "moda" Sentí que se comenzaba a despertar, así que guarde lo más rápido posible mis papeles

- ¿Que tal has dormido querida duende?-le dije mientras se desperezaba

-No me digas duende!-me grito-y tú has dormido algo Eddy

- Ya te he dicho que no me digas Eddy!-le dije en un tono muy enojado

-Entonces no me digas duende!- Me dijo mientras se enfurruñaba en si asiento

"Señores pasajeros abrochen sus cinturones que estamos por aterrizar en la ciudad de Seattle."

Cuando aterrizamos se encontraba una van que mi padre ha pedido para continuar a nuestro viaje a Forks. Cuando entramos en los límites del pueblo me quede sorprendido al ver aquel hermoso paisaje, cuando al fin llegamos a la que se supone que es nuestra casa estaba adentrada en el bosque, a mi me alegro mucho el saber que podría estar más en contacto con la paz de la naturaleza, la primera que se bajo del auto fue mi hiperactiva hermana, que empezó a andar por todo el terreno. Por mi parte entre y me encontré con unos muebles que reflejaban los gustos de mi madre, pero en la sala había también un gran piano de cola negra, el cual me trajo recuerdos de cuando tocaba haciendo que mis padres se deleitaran con la música producida por este., pero no había vuelto a tocar desde aquel día...


	2. Chapter 2: Recuerdos

**Chapter 2: Recuerdos**

Me encontraba arreglando mis discos y libros en la repisa que estaba en mi nuevo cuarto cuando escuche que mi padre llamaba a Alice y a mí para que bajáramos.

-bueno chicos creí conveniente que en vista de que ahora el colegio al igual que los centros comerciales (dijo esto mientras miraba a mi hermana con una sonrisa) están lejos, pensé que sería mejor darles un regalo un poco extravagante- nos dijo mientras nos entregaba unas llaves a cada uno respectivamente.

En ese momento entendimos a lo que se refería así que nos dirigimos corriendo hacia el garaje y nos encontramos con un Porsche amarillo y un Volvo blanco. Mi boca se encontraba totalmente abierta de la impresión mi auto soñado sin duda siempre había sido este, a pesar de que yo nunca fui un chico caprichoso debo aceptar que este gusto era algo de mi completo agrado, y ni se diga de Alice que estaba dando pequeños saltitos por todo el lugar.

-Si quieren pueden salir a dar un paseo para conocer un poco el lugar donde van a vivir- comento mi mama con una sonrisa en el rostro al igual que mi padre, quien se encontraba apoyado en la puerta del garaje

- Bueno en ese caso es TARDES DE COMPRAS! – dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a mis padres y se subía a su auto con el propósito de atacar el centro comercial.. sí porque esa es la palabra correcta atacar , siempre llegaba con más de diez fundas llenas de ropa nueva y estoy seguro que esta vez no iba a ser la excepción.

Yo por mi parte me subí a mi "nuevo y querido" volvo decidí manejar sin rumbo fijo, hasta que divise un parque, si tal vez era para niños pero por alguna razón era el único lugar que me había llamado la atención. Cuando me baje me dirigí hacia los columpios y me subí en uno de ellos, mientras me columpiaba recordaba cuando yo era apenas un chiquillo y mi actividad favorita era exactamente esta, pues me sentía como las aves libres e incluso con el poder de volar… que ingenuo que era…

Cuando me detuve fije mi mente en lo que había alrededor mío, todos eran niños pequeños que venían con sus padres, pero me sorprendió ver a un señor de mayor edad con quien supongo era su nieto, lo que me hizo recordar a Anthony, mi querido abuelo con el que pase casi toda la infancia y la injusticia me lo había arrebatado de la vida.

**Flashback**

-Edward ya está oscureciendo vamos a casa- me dijo mi abuelo, lo que me hizo parar el columpio y ponerme de pie con el propósito de caminar.

Todos los días desde que tengo dos años venimos a este mismo parque desde las 6 de la tarde hasta las 7 mi abuelito era muy bueno conmigo, me leía cuentos, me ayudaba con las tareas de la escuela y cada viernes me compraba un trozo de tarta de limón mi favorita a demás que siempre me cuidaba cuando mi papis se iban a trabajar. Ahora nos encontrábamos en de regreso a su casa ya que el parque era cerca no necesitábamos el carro y de paso le pedía un helado! Mi abuelito más que eso era mi mejor amigo por eso lo quiero tanto.

**Fin del Flashback**

Cuando volví a la realidad me di cuenta que me quede mirando al señor y al niño mucho más de lo debido así que apartarte mi vista y me dirigí a mi auto con el propósito de regresar a mi casa. Tuve una vida muy buena cuando era un niño definitivamente la tenia, pero por cosas de la vida eso ya no volvía a ser así. Cuando llegué a la casa me sorprendí al ver el carro de Alice pues solo había pasado 1 hora y eso era raro ya que mínimo siempre se demoraba 4 horas en el centro comercial.

-que fue enana!-le dije cuando la vi sentada en un sofá de la sala.

-Hey-me dijo mientras me fulminaba con la mirada

- ¿puedo saber que milagro ocurrió para que estés aquí no en una tienda volviendo loca a la vendedora? – le pregunte en forma burlona.

-Bueno Eddie hice una nueva amiga se llama Ángela y me dijo que hoy iba a ver una mega fiesta a la cual tenemos que ir para comenzar a socializar- me dijo sonriente

-JA si quieres ve tu pero yo no estoy interesado sabes perfectamente que no me gustan las fiestas, y menos si no conozco a nadie.

-POR FAVORR HERMANITOOO-me dijo poniendo sus ojitos de cachorrito

-No ya te dije- respondí firmemente

-Hermanito no le niegues a tu hermana esto, hazlo por mi y porque sé que me quieres-me dijo con su adorable puchero.

Si definitivamente ya no podía negárselo…


	3. Chapter 3: Fiesta

**Los personajes son de la autoridad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía**

**Chapter 3: Fiesta**

-Fiesta aja aja fiesta- mi irritante pero adorable hermana se encontraba gritando en el asiento del copiloto de mi volvo.

Si, bueno después de todo había caído en las telarañas malvadas de esta duende y ahora me encontraba manejando rumbo a la dichosa fiesta. Mis padres sin dudarlo accedieron diciendo "nos alegra de que se quieran integrar" aunque sabía perfectamente lo decían mas por mí que por Alice pues en Paris yo nunca tuve amigos, siempre fui callado y alejado de todo por alguna razón me sentía cómodo, así que no pensaba en renunciar a esa comodidad por dar una fachada que tampoco me interesaba tener.

-mmm está bien no es como el nivel de las de Paris pero es algo bueno para comenzar- dijo Alice mientras observaba desde afuera la casa donde era la fiesta.

Alice me arrastro del brazo para adentrarme en el lugar, alcohol, música y mucha gente bailando era lo que se podía ver. Mi hermana me dijo que se iría a buscar a Ángela para presentármela, mientras yo me quede parado en la entrada como un completo desadaptado sin saber qué hacer. Cuando voltee vi que una mujer Caminado en mi dirección era morena, rubia, alta y voluptuosa definitivamente una tentación para cualquier hombre, pero no para mí. No me malinterpreten no es que sea gay ni nada por el estilo pero simplemente no me gustan las chicas así, y además con esta vida tan difícil no tengo tiempo de relaciones.

-¿Eres nuevo aquí? Bueno claro eso es obvio una hombre así no se olvida. Me llamo Tanya Denali- me dijo la rubia

- Edward Cullen- le conteste

-Debo suponer que eres nuevo en el pueblo, ¿verdad?

- Si mi familia y yo nos acabamos de mudar, venimos de Paris.

- Wow Paris dicen que los de ahí saben bailar muy bien, ¿te animas?- me dijo con una voz melosa

- Pues te equivocas para nada bailo bien, al contrario nunca he bailado- le dije un poco hostigado

-Bueno en ese caso eso puede cambiar yo se bailar muy bien!- me dijo mientras se me acercaba peligrosamente.

-No gracias, pero no me sentiría cómodo

- Vamos Eddie será solo un baile- me dijo acercando su boca a mi oído.

-Hey que haces con mi novia, idiota.-me dijo un chico un poco borracho que nunca había visto.

-James, no es nada malo solo estábamos hablando- le contesto Tanya molesta.

-Si claro, hablando muy juntitos a mi no me engañas este idiota te está tratando de seducirte- contesto molesto el que creí q se llamaba James.

- Creo que hay un malentendido, lo único que ella hacia era hablarme- intervine tratando de calmar un poco las cosas, pero al parecer no resulto, pues James me cogió de la camisa y me pego contra la pared.

-Mira basura tu a mi no me hables, que el que se mete conmigo paga caro, entiendes- me amenazo

- Hey James tranquilo no paso nada yo estuve viendo y lo único que hicieron fue hablar, no te molestes- dijo un chico tan gigante como un ropero que debo admitir me intimido bastante, aunque también me alivio que haya intervenido.

- Si ves James tu siempre te pones así y después me dices que porque me molesto- dijo Tanya con voz de niña caprichosa y desapareció de mi vista entre la multitud, al igual que James quien la seguía.

- Hola soy Emmett Swan!- me saludo el chico mostrándome una sonrisa con hoyuelos, por un momento me pareció uno de esos niños pequeños de los comerciales de cereales.

-Hola soy Edward Cullen, gracias por salvarme de eso- le agradecí.

-No hay de que a veces James se pone muy celoso, pero cuando lo conozcas de seguro te caerá bien. Supongo que eres nuevo aquí ¿verdad?

- Si acabo de llegar al pueblo

- Bien en ese caso seré tu guía turístico de "personas geniales en Forks" bueno deberás suponer que yo soy el primero en la lista. Y en segundo lugar esta James Volturi el chico que acabas de conocer, créeme aunque no lo parece es genial

-James Volturi, ¿es pariente del empresario Aro Volturi?- no pude evitar preguntar.

- Si, es el sobrino aunque él no habla mucho de eso, supongo es para no tener falsas amistades

-Si.. seguro es eso, si me permites tengo que ir a buscar a mi hermana, fue un gusto conocerte Emmett.

James Volturi, el de seguro era aquel sobrino que fue encontrado con droga, pues Aro solo tenía 2 hermanos Cayo y Marcos, y según tengo entendido Marcos nunca tuvo hijos y Cayo solo tubo uno. Después de todo no fue tan malo venir a Forks.

Me introduje en la masa de gente con el propósito de encontrar a Alice pero no la encontré así que creí que tal vez se encontraría afuera. Cuando salí lo único que vi fue a tres chicos pero entre ellos estaba James así que decidí aparentar que me dirigía a mi volvo a "ver algo".

Pero miren hay esta el tarado que me trato de robarme a mi chica- me dijo James apenas me vio.

Ya te dije que solo estábamos hablando- le conteste molesto

Y yo te dije que no te metas conmigo- dicho esto me planto un golpe en el estomago lo que me hizo caer al suelo y que los demás se rieran.

Vamos James no seas tan malo siempre les pegas a los bebes jajaja- dijo el moreno

Y con eso no pude más, es cierto toda su familia siempre arremetía contra los inocentes, pero yo no me dejaría. Me levante y le plantee un golpe en el ojo, quedándose aturdido, pero cuando logro estabilizarse me volvió a golpear y yo le contradije provocando que los dos nos fuéramos al suelo. Escuche como una sirena policiaca se acercaba lo que me hizo parar. Y me di cuenta que una patrulla se encontraba al frente de nosotros y de él se bajo un policía alto con cabello negro al igual que su bigote.

Están arrestados por causar desorden en establecimiento público- el policía nos dijo mientras nos separaba y nos arrestaba.

Bueno espero lo hayan disfrutado…. Ya viene Bella…..

Att: Pule


	4. Chapter 4: La comisaria

Los personajes son de la autoridad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía

**Chapter 4: La comisaria **

Ni un día en este pueblo y me encuentro en la comisaria esperando que mis padres vengan a pagar mi fianza por haberle golpeado a un inútil que lo tenía bien merecido. Estaba preocupado por Alice lo más seguro es que este sola y tenga que llamar a mis padres para que la vayan a recoger, aunque luego seria yo el muerto ya que ella no pararía de gritarme.

Listo muchacho, tus padres ya están aquí- dijo el policía Charlie (bueno ese era el nombre que llevaba en su placa) y me abrió la reja.

Y para ti, será mejor que duermas porque tus padres vendrán mañana, así que pasaras la noche aquí- dijo refiriéndose a James

Espera aquí hasta que tus padres firmen unos papeles- me dijo mientras se adentraba a su oficina.

Te dije que era mala idea, yo no quería y por tu culpa ahora también estoy castigada- dijo una chica de cabello castaño que entraba por la puerta.

Deja de ser exagerada, Bells, al menos te saque de tu cuarto o me vas a decir que la pasabas de maravilla encerrada hay todo el día- le dijo mi ya conocido amigo Emmett.

La verdad es que si porque….- se calló cuando ambos se voltearon y notaron mi presencia.

Edward, amigo que tal ! Primer día y ya te vas de golpes- comento Emmet riendo.

En mi defensa él comenzó, pero ¿cómo es que te enteraste?

Mike y Jacob se encargaron de difundirlo, por cierto ella es Bella mi querida pero aburrida hermana.- señalo a la castaña que mantenía su mirada en el piso.

Edward Cullen un gusto- le dije con lo poco de amabilidad que quedaba en mi voz.

Isabella Swan aunque prefiero que me digan Bella- me dijo mientras levantaba la cabeza y MADRE MIA…. bella, yo diría hermosa o lo que le seguía sus ojos color chocolate, sus perfectas facciones, su cabello castaño haciendo juego perfectamente con sus ojos y esos labio.. esos labios "Tok Tok ¿hay alguien ahí?" mi cabeza comenzó a responder después de haber quedado aturdido por tanta belleza. Lo más seguro era que tenía cara de retrasado en esos momentos. Pero parece que el cielo se acordó de mí e hizo que mis padres salieran de la oficina y me salvaran.

Hijo, no vamos- dijo mi padre con voz serena, los sabia estaba decepcionado. Y no era para menos lo aceptaba cometí un error al seguirle el juego a James, pero no podía hacer nada más que disculparme con él.

Emmett, Bella nos vamos- dijo el sheriff Charlie.

Si papá- contestaron al unisonó.

Esperen… ¿Bella y Emmett son hijos del policía? "Vaya primera impresión que le das a tu suegro ehh" mi estúpida cabeza me contesto.. claro Bella era hermosa lo sé pero no pienso involúcrame con nadie hasta que mi vida este resuelta. Ahora me subí al auto esperando llegar a casa para explicarle a mi padre de la mejor manera posible que no volverá a pasar.. ¿verdad?

**Bueno, nuestra Bella ya apareció espero que les haya gustado **

**ATT: Pule **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Día de compras **

Definitivamente el domingo de mañana en Forks no se comparaban con los de Paris ya que siempre el sol era quien me levantaba pero ahora el cielo se encontraba nublado. Me levante y busque una muda de ropa para poder ir a bañarme ya que hoy saldría de compras con la duende loca como recompensa por haberla abandonado ayer.

FlashBack

Está bien hijo comprendo que haya sido deliberada tu actitud si él te ataco primero, pero te advierto que no quiero saber que vuelvas a golpear a alguien- mi padre un poco más calmado me había perdonado.

Le había contado todo lo que había pasado con James, bueno excluyendo la parte de mi rabia al escuchar el apellido Volturi y por suerte mi madre se había puesto de mi parte diciendo "es un chico está creciendo son pequeños errores" y bueno ella seguía siendo la madre que adoraba tanto. Estaba a punto de entrar a mi habitación cuando una personita me lo impidió.

-Edward Anthony Cullen Masen puedo saber qué clase de hermano deja a su hermanita votada a su suerte en una fiesta- me dijo histérica.

- Alice de verdad lo siento tanto, lo recompensare con lo que tú quieras- le dije.

- bueno.. ya que lo pones así. Mañana es tarde de compras y hermanos! No te preocupes te ayudare a escoger ropa para el instituto mi hermanito será el ken de Forks eso te lo aseguro por mi cartera negra de Dolce Gabbana !- dicho esto se metió a su cuarto.

Bueno ya no había vuelta a tras mañana seria la tarde más larga de todas.

Fin del FlashBack

Así que por eso me encontraba sentado en mi volvo esperando que mi duende baje. Estaba vestida con un vestido rojo y celeste junto con una bufanda gris al igual que su cartera y unos tacos negros, si definitivamente ella tenía en mente enseñarles lo que es vestir al estilo europeo o como ella lo llama "el toque Alice". Fuimos a Port Angeles ya que en Forks no hay centros comerciales grandes. Me torturo con más de cinco tiendas en una hora preguntándome "me queda bien" "me resalta la piel" "combina con los zapatos" "me resalta la figura" y más y más preguntas. Incluso me hizo probarme más de veinte camisas y cinco pantalones porque según ella "no tenía nada de ropa" Me obligo a comprar todo lo que me probé.

Por favor Alice vamos a comer, muero de hambre- le dije mientras la tomaba de la mano evitando que entre a una tienda.

Ash, está bien tu sí que eres flojo- me dijo un poco molesta pero al menos acepto dejarme comer algo.

Mientras devoraba mi hamburguesa pude notar que Alice se removía nerviosa pero con una sonrisa en su rostro, algo extraño en ella.

¿Qué te pasa, Alice?- le pregunte directo

A mi na-da porque lo preguntas come rápido que hay que hacer cosas- me dijo entusiasmada y nerviosa

Cuando estaba por responderle un chico de cabello rubio y ojos azules se acerco a nuestra mesa.

Hola, Alice!- le saludo el chico.

Hola Jasper- le respondió mi hermana con un leve sonrojo… esperen ¿un sonrojo?.. mi hermana la que no le intimidaba nada ¿se estaba sonrojando?

¿Alice?- le dije ya que evidentemente se había olvidado de mí.

Ah si, Edward el es Jasper el que me llevo a la casa a noche después de que "alguien" me dejara. Jasper el es Edward mi hermano mayor- nos presento.

Un gusto, Jasper Hale!

Edward Cullen- asentí

Bueno me tengo que ir mi hermana de seguro ya a de haber terminado sus compras y me matara si no la ayudo, adiós Alice y Edward- se despidió y se fue

Alice, ¿hay algo que quieras decirme con respecto a ese chico?- le pregunte curioso.

Nada solo que lo conocí en la fiesta y fue lo suficientemente caballeroso como para llevarme a la casa ya que mi hermano me dejo, come rápido que nos queda mucho- dijo esto hablando muy rápido, más rápido de lo habitual.

Y así paso la tarde, entrando y saliendo a tiendas, y cada vez que podía trataba de que me hable sobre Jasper porque sabía que para ella no era un simple conocido, ya que esa actitud era más extraña de lo que suele ser pero se rehusaba a decírmelo. Y así llegamos a la casa con más de treinta fundas llenas de ropa de todas las marcas, y dispuesto a dormir ya que al día siguiente comenzaría el instituto yo iría a tercero de bachiller y Alice a segundo de bachiller ya que ella tenía 16 años uno menos que el mío. Quede totalmente dormido a penas toque la cama, en mis sueños apreciaron unos ojos chocolates que me miraban fijamente..


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Primer día de clases en Forks.**

Vamos Edward hoy es el primer día de clases y quiero llegar temprano para poder conocer gente- Alice estaba trepada en mi cama agitándome para que me levantara.

Ve tú tienes un auto no veo la razón por la cual tengas que arrastrarme- le dije mientras cogía la almohada y tapaba mi cara.

No, papá dijo que hay que salir juntos y que sin ti no me puedo ir- me dijo golpeándome con otra almohada.

En vista que esta duende no me dejaría dormir, me levante y me fui a bañar, al salir como supuse en mi cama estaría listo una muda de ropa escogida personalmente por Alice. Era una camiseta celeste con una chaqueta negra al igual que el pantalón y unos vans grises. Me vestí cogí mi mochila y baje a desayunar, aunque no pude disfrutar de la comida ya que Alice me estaba apurando. Termine lo más rápido posible me despedí de mis padres y me subí a mi volvo, tras mío venia el Porshe amarillo de Alice.

Ya que Forks era un pueblo pequeño solo había un instituto. Al llegar pude ver poco carros aparcados en el estacionamiento, ya que faltaba 30 minutos para comenzar clases. A pesar de que no había mucha gente los pocos que se encontraban hay se quedaron mirando los autos y más aun cuando bajamos de los autos, la verdad que ese tipo de atención a mi no me gustaba en absoluto, aunque a mi hermanita obvio que si y pude notar una sonrisa de satisfacción al saber que la estaban mirando. Fuimos a secretaria para averiguar nuestros horarios. Alice comenzaba con literatura y yo con ciencias. Me dirigí al cual sería mi casillero para poder dejar unos libros que traía en mi mochila.

Hey Edward ¿Qué tal, te gusta el colegio?- me dijo Emmett quien venía caminando por el pasillo junto a Bella.

Bien supongo, comienzo con ciencias en el aula A3- le comente

Excelente yo también ven te acompaño- me propuso Emmett

Hola Bella- la salude

Hola, Edward-. Me dijo nerviosa haciendo que ese hermoso sonrojo volviera aparecer en sus mejillas.

Adiós hermanita, nos vemos en el almuerzo- le dijo Emmet mientras me arrastraba junto a él y Bella se iba en dirección opuesta

Mientras caminábamos hacia el aula, Emmet me conto que era capitán del equipo de futbol americano, tenía una novia llamada Kate que era la hermana de Tanya y que siempre había vivido aquí. A pesar de que recién lo acababa de conocer me caía bien y me inspiraba confianza, lo cual me sorprendió ya que no era la clase de persona que podía socializar fácilmente .Y así pasaron las horas la primera y la segunda hora estaba con Emmet en la tercera que era idiomas estaba con el "amigo" de Alice, Jasper a pesar de que no le hable, y en la cuarta estaba Tanya quien apenas me vio corrió hacia mí para darme la bienvenida y presentarme a sus hermanas Kate e Irina, me invitaron a comer junto a ellas pero lo rechace ya que no quería tener problemas con James y además estaría con Alice. Me dirigí a la cafetería y cuando vi a mi duende pude notar que tenia buena compañía ya que estaba sentada junto a Jasper y una chica rubia con ojos azules muy parecido a él, de seguro era su hermana. Alice hizo un gesto para que me acercara.

Jasper, tu ya conoces a Edward. Rosaline él es Edward mi hermano. Edward ella es Rosaline la melliza de Jasper- nos presentó con una sonrisa

Un gusto Rosaline, Edward Cullen- le dije mientras le extendía mi mano.

Igualmente Edward- me respondio cortésmente.- por alguna razón me recordó a las chicas de Europa en especial su modales.

Disculpa por la pregunta pero..¿ son de Europa?- pregunte

Si, bueno nacimos vivimos aquí hasta los cinco años pero nuestros padres quisieron que tengamos una mejor educación así que nos llevaron a estudiara Londres, pero hace 1 mes regresamos ya que extrañaban todo esto- contestó Jasper.

Si y de hecho en esos cincos años que vivieron aquí fuimos los mejores amigos!- dijo Emmett quien al parecer se había quedado escuchando.

Emmett y Bella se sentaron en la mesa, no puede evitar fijar mi mirada en ella quien fue objeto de burla por parte de su hermano llamándola "tomatito" cuando se sonrojaba, aunque eso era lo más adorable El almuerzo fue entretenido conocí un poco más a Jasper quien compartía mi pasión por la lectura al igual que los la música clásica. Rosaline y Alice compartían su afición por la moda y tenían planeado una salida el fin de semana para comprar más ropa (como si necesitaran más) y obligaron a la pobre de Bella a aceptar acompañarlas, ya que por poco se desmayan cuando ella les dijo que no le gustaba comprar. Y bueno por su parte Emmet nos dijo que le encantaban los auto y las motocicletas, no pude saber mucho de él ya que su novia se lo llevo. Pude ver que a Bella no le agradaba Kate ya que su expresión cuando ella estaba acerca no era la mejor.

Se acabó la hora del almuerzo y me fui junto a Rosaline quien tenía la misma clase que yo. Y así llegó la ultima hora, mi clase favorita Biología. Fui al casillero ya que me había olvidado de coger mi libro antes pero ese estúpido casillero se atascó lo que me hizo tardar y llegar al aula justo cuando la campana sonó. Rápidamente busque un asiento disponible y el único disponible era el del fondo y hay estaba Bella mirando hacia la ventana

Hola, otra vez- le dije sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Ahh hola, Edward- me dijo un poco anonadaba.

Me senté en el asiento que estaba a su lado ya que era en parejas, trate de atender a clases pero no podía al tener a Bella a lado mío. Así que cuando El profesor volteo hacia la pizarra aproveche para girarme y encontrarme cara a cara con ella.

Así que..has vivido aquí toda tu vida- le pregunte aunque fue más una afirmación.

Sí desde que nací- me respondió

¿Te gusta el clima?- le pregunté, si soy tan genio que lo único que se me ocurrió fue preguntarle sobre el clima. "bravo Edward, bien" mi cabeza sarcásticamente me reprimía.

Sí, bueno no es el más cómodo pero viviendo toda mi vida aquí, me acostumbre.

Supongo que es eso, espero que durante el tiempo lo vea así. En Paris solía hacer sol casi todos los días.

¿Por qué decidieron viajar a Forks, si en Paris la pasaban tan bien?

Mi padre nació aquí, y el trabaja muy duro así que para descansar un poco decidió venir aquí y mostrarnos su ciudad natal.

Bueno la tarea consiste básicamente en eso, el próximo lunes será las presentaciones - nos interrumpió el profesor.

Genial, simplemente genial estuve tan absorto en la conversación con Bella que ni siquiera sabía de que trataba la tarea .Apenas son el timbre salí prácticamente volando a mi volvo y me fui directo a casa. ¿Qué es lo que me está pasando? yo nunca me había distraído en clase, y mucho menos si era para hablar con alguien o mucho peor para hablar con una chica. "Edward Cullen ¿no te das cuenta de lo obvio?" mi cabeza me dijo.. ¿de qué tengo que darme cuenta?


	7. Chapter 7: Los nuevos del pueblo

**Los personajes son de la autoridad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía**

**Chapter 7: "Los nuevos del pueblo"**

POV Bella.

-Vamos, Belly Bells. Perdóname yo sé que no fue bueno utilizarte para complacer mis caprichos de fiesta, pero vamos no seas tan severa conmigo- me dijo Emmett por decima en los últimos cinco minutos.

Yo por mi parte no le había dirigido la palabra desde ayer en la noche. Se preguntaran a que me refiero pues, mi hermano mayor Emmet ayer en la noche me obligo a mentirles a mi padres de que junto con él haríamos "noche divertida de pizza y hermanos" si ese es el título que el oso les había inventado para arrastrarme junto a él a una de las mega fiestas de las Denali´s. Y fuimos descubiertos por nuestro propio padre, pues había ocurrido una pelea en la calle lo que había hecho que el venga (es el policía del pueblo). Y nos encontró así que nos llevo con él. A Emmet lo dejo sin video juegos y fiestas por un mes, y a mí sin salidas por dos semanas, no es que saliera mucho pero hoy domingo saldría con Ángela a Port Ángeles y podría comprar el libro que tanto quería. Aunque debo admitir que si no hubiera sido por ese fiesta, no lo hubiera conocido. El era lo más parecido a un protagonista de libros, con su cuerpo alto y musculoso sin exagerar, su cabello color bronce totalmente despeinado, esos perfectos labios rosa carmín, su voz aterciopelada y esos ojos, madre mía esos ojos verde esmeralda simplemente lo hacían un dios griego. El junto a su hermana eran los nuevos del pueblo, hace más de una semana todos comentaban sobre ellos ya que se sabía que venían de Paris.

Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, sisisisissisisisi- Emmet me dijo haciendo que vuelva a la realidad.

Está bien, solo cállate- dicho eso me encere en mi habitación y me fui a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, me levante me bañe y cogí mis jeans azul marino mi buzo rojo con mis converse del mismo color acompañada de una bufanda negra. Cuando baje a penas pude comer un tazón de cereal, ya que Emmet quería hablar con el dios griego, digo Edward para poder integrarlo en su grupo y según el había visto en él material para ser el capitán del equipo soccer. Me subí al Jeep y emprendimos un tortuoso (al menos para mí) hacia el colegio mientras escuchábamos el CD de "las mejores canciones de Emmet" Cuando llegamos al establecimiento, había dos autos que llamaron mi atención bueno de hecho la de todo el mundo un Volvo y un Porsche. Junto a mi hermano entramos al colegio

Hey Edward ¿Qué tal, te gusta el colegio?- dijo Emmet a Edward, el estaba sin duda más apuesto cada día, esa camiseta celeste le resaltaba la piel y junto a la chaqueta negra de daba un aspecto de chico rudo, sin dejar de ser adorable… "espera Bella, espera ¿Qué acabas de decir? Deja de pensar eso que de seguro estas como un tomate"

Bien supongo, comienzo con ciencias en el aula A3- dijo

Excelente yo también ven te acompaño- le propuso Emmet

Hola Bella- me saludo,

Hola, Edward-. Le dije mientras sentía mis mejillas arder por el sonrojo.

Adiós hermanita, nos vemos en el almuerzo- me dijo Emmet y se fue con Edward, yo me dirigí a mi clase de literatura.

En el camino me encontré a Ángela y Ben, y así pasaron las horas mientras James me lanzaba indirectas, en serio no se cansaba teniendo a Tanya no se que buscaba. Me fui a la cafetería y con Emmet nos acercamos a la mesa donde estaban los Hales, Edward y Alice a quien había conocido en la fiesta del sábado.

Emmet, Edward y Alice ya se ¿conocían?- pregunte extrañada

Claro, son hermanos- claro " Bella no puedo creer que te pongas tan celosa, es obvio mira el parecido, además Alice te dijo que tenía un hermano mayor" y mi cabeza tenía que comenzar a molestarme .

El almuerzo paso entre bromas, y sonrojos por parte mío cada vez que miraba a Edward, el día término de una manera muy poco común.. En Biología hable con Edward, pero el parecía demasiado nervioso, aunque sin duda lo más extraño fue que salió disparado del aula. " Genial lo asustaste" Bueno Bella si que hemos estado rara hoy.

Cuando salí de la clase, me encontré con Rosaline esperándome.

¿Qué tal te parecieron los hermanos Cullen?- pregunto con su expresión de " aun no me convencen"

Rose, son bueno chicos- le dije dándole una mirada reprobatoria

Lo sé, pero lo mismo dijiste de Royce y sabemos cómo término- me dijo con melancolía en su voz.

Rose, se que fue difícil pero debes superarlo, no lo ves hace 2 semanas. A demás tiene como locos a la mitad de la población estudiantil, sal, diviértete, quiero volver a ver a la Rose que hacia lo imposible para sacarme de mi habitación, a la chica que bailaba hasta el amanecer.

Lo sé, tal vez algún día regrese, pero por ahora no.

Bueno, pero si vas a salir de compras con Alice y conmigo, ¿verdad?

Espere, la aburrida y come libros Swan quiere salir de compras, ¿qué te está pasando?- me dijo con sarcasmo y diversión

No, me malinterpretes en los centro comerciales de Port Angeles hay muchas librerías.

Ya decía yo- respondió mientras reía.

Juntas nos dirigíamos a nuestros autos, entre bromas y risas. De verdad esperaba recuperar a la antigua Rose.

**Espero que le hay gustado, a por cierto ya vieron el comercial de Rob en Dior, simplemente esta irresistible.**


	8. Chapter 8: Un enemigo Peligroso

_Los personajes son de la autoridad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía_

**Un enemigo peligroso**

Hoy era viernes, mi primer viernes en Forks, se podría decir que esta semana no fue tan mala como la esperaba. Después del bochornoso episodio en la clase de Biología, hable con el profesor quien me explico sobre el proyecto.

-Bueno como te decía, creo que sería un estupendo jugador en el equipo de soccer, incluso hasta capitán- me decía Emmet estos días lo he conocido y a pesar de que no compartimos muchos gustos es un chico bastante gracioso y me llevo bien con él.

La verdad que el deporte no es lo mío, apenas puedo tirar un balón que llegue a la mitad de la cancha- le dije apenado.

Bueno si tu lo dices, la verdad que hubiera querido ver a alguien que compitiera contra James para ese puesto pero que mas, bueno me voy tengo que ir a ver a Kate.- A si que el capitán del equipo de soccer era James, bueno no me vendría nada mal ponerme un poco en forma..

Dicho eso pase todo el viernes, corriendo en los alrededores de mi casa (por suerte estaba bastante alejada casi internada en el bosque) haciendo sentadillas, flexiones de pecho, en fin todo lo que se me ocurría para poder ponerme en forma.

¿Puedo saber que mosco te pico?, porque tú no eres precisamente un hombre que le preocupe mucho el deporte- me dijo mi duende cuando llegue a la casa.

Bueno, pues deberás saber que aquí tu hermano favorito entrara al equipo de soccer- le dije sacándole la lengua.

¿Me debo de reír?- me dijo alzando una ceja.

Ríete si quieres pero ten por seguro que estaré dentro.

Me encontraba acostado en mi cama escuchando una sonata de piano de Debussy, estaba cansado no sabía cómo sería capaz de soportar esto durante los entrenamientos (si es que lograba entrar) Pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que descubrir lo que ocultaba la familia Volturi, todo lo valía por mi abuelo.

**Flashback**

No importa lo que digas, tu silencio no se apagara si no con la muerte- eso escuche tres disparos seguido de pisadas.

Espere a que los dos hombres se fueran, salí de mi escondite cuando escuche las llantas de un carro rechinar. Y ahí estaba mi abuelito tirado en el piso, muerto.

No te mueras, abuelito yo te quiero mucho, no te mueras- le repetía mientras tomaba su cabeza.

Hijo, ve con tu mama- dijo mi padre entrando por la puerta de la casa.

No, yo me quiero quedar con mi abuelito- le dije entre lagrimas.

Ven, amor- me dijo mi mama mientras me tomaba des brazo.

En el piso divise una tarjeta que decía _Volturi´s Company _rápidamente la guarde en mi bolsillo y me fui con mi mama al auto.

**Fin del Flashback**

Mis padres nunca supieron quien lo mato, pero yo si, tal vez es absurdo que nunca les haya dicho esto, pero mi mamá era una mujer de mucho amor que no sería capaz de buscar venganza, y así mismo mi padre. Pero yo no, sabía que tenía que vengarme, porque los Volturi no solo asesinaron a mi abuelo, sino a mucha gente inocente. Yo sería quien cobraría por todos ellos.

Cuando desperté de mi transe me di cuenta que estaba llorando, me limpie las lagrimas y me metí en las mantas, mañana comenzaría mi primer paso.

Me desperté gracias al "maravilloso" y cegador sol, me bañe y cogí un conjunto de ropa deportiva.

Buenos días, cariño ¿vas a salir a correr?- me dijo mi mama mientras ponía un plato de pancakes enfrente de mí.

No, hoy iré al colegio a audicionar para entrar al equipo de soccer.

¿qué tengo monos en la cara?- le pregunte graciosamente después de que ella me puso una cara de " es broma"

Subí a mi volvo y me dirigí al colegio, había algunos cuantos carros en el estacionamiento, incluyendo el de Emmett.

Hey, así que te animaste – me dijo cuando iba entrando al camerino.

Bueno que puedo decir, si tú ves algo de material en mi para hacer esto, tal vez tengas razón

Bueno chicos al campo de juego- dijo el entrenador

Nos dirigimos a la cancha, comenzamos haciendo calentamiento, luego pruebas de manejo con el balo, ejercicios de presión y finalmente tiro libre, sorprendentemente pude anotar un gol en las tres ocasiones.

-Bueno primero diré el nombre del capitán. James, deséale buena suerte al nuevo capitán de esta temporada, Edward Cullen- es enserio, soy el capitán.

La verdad no me provocaba tanta emoción pero lo cierto es que ver la cara de fantasma que traía James era lo más satisfactorio.

Ves te lo dije, yo sé es que el instinto Emmett nunca falla, felicidades hermano – me dijo Emmett mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo de oso.

Bueno, bueno calma, ahora los miembros del equipo serán: James, Emmet, Mike, Jacob, Seth, Demetri, Ben, Ryle, Sam, y Laurent.

Nos dirigimos a los camerinos, algunos con una sonrisa de satisfacción y otros con un semblante tristes, porque no pudieron entrar al equipo.

Ya sé, vamos a comprar unas pizzas para celebrar!- dijo Emmet muy entusiasmado

Sii!- contestamos al unisonó, antes lo hubiera rechazado, pero ahora estaba muy emocionado.

Me di una ducha rápida, y me dirigí a mi volvo, habíamos acordado en quedar en la pizzería "Leña". Al aparecer tarde más de lo previsto, porque el estacionamiento estaba vacío.

Así que crees superarme- dijo James mientras aparecía entre los árboles

No, porque no se puede superar a algo que no está ni debajo de mi- le dije desafiante

No te equivoques conmigo, Cullen puedo ser un enemigo muy peligroso

No me asustas

Debería.

Hey, chicos que hacen aquí- dijo el entrenador obligando a terminar nuestras " charla"

Nada, aquí felicitando al nuevo capitán- dijo muy inocentemente James.

Me subí a mi volvo, sabía que la guerra había comenzado, y estaba dispuesto a demostrar a James que un Culen destrozara a los Volturi.

_**Gracias a Robmy, Isa28, lolita, Lover, y a Lover Twilight por sus reviews, de verdad me han apoyado mucho en esta historia!, Epero que les haya gustado el ca. Les adelanto que el otro tendrá un "choque" jajaja bueno no vemos **_


	9. Chapter 9: El choque

_Los personajes son de la autoridad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía_

**Chapter 9: Un choque **

Después de la "charla" que James y yo tuvimos me dirigí a la pizzería donde habíamos quedado con el equipo.

Bueno el primer trozo de pizza es para el capitán- dijo Emmett alegremente, la verdad me preguntaba cómo podía ser tan abierto y carismático con alguien que acabada de conocer. Yo simplemente no podía ser así.

Estuvimos dos horas comiendo y hablando sobre las prácticas, y los partidos que se venían. Antes, no me había dado cuenta en lo que me metí, tenía que llevar un equipo a la victoria, ayudar a cada uno, ocuparme de los horarios, entre otras cosas .." Edward, sabíamos que esto no era por el soccer sino por bajarlo de su nube a James" como siempre mi consciencia haciendo acto de presencia para recordarme lo obvio.

Eran las 21h00 aun era temprano, no tenía ganas de llegar a casa y soportar a Alice con sus sarcásticas preguntas " y ¿ Cuánto le pagaste al entrenador para que entres al equipo?" "Ese hombre debe ser expulsado, se ve que como entrenador no sabe nada de soccer" entre otras cosas. En la esquina de la calle visualice una librería, no era muy grande pero si lo suficiente para encontrar el libro que quería.

Buenas noches, joven- me dijo la señora de mayor edad que atendía la librería

Buenas noches- le dije amablemente, me recordaba a mi abuelo

**FlashBack**

Abue, léeme otro cuento, aun no tengo sueño- le dije poniéndole mis ojos de cachorritos. No me salían como los de mi hermanita Alice pero con mi abue si funcionaba.

Mi pequeño, está bien te leeré un cuento mas pero después de este te duermes.- me dijo mientras se volvía a sentar en la silla a lado de mi cama

"Erase una vez.."

Me encanta como mi abuelito narraba las historias, siempre sentía la emoción del personaje, gracia él aprendí a amar los libros… y así caí en los brazos del Morfeo..

**Fin del Flashback **

Me adentre entre las medianas repisas de libros, buscando el que quería, escuche el tintineo de la campana lo que indicaba que alguien más había llegado a la librería. Seguí buscando y "bingo" Cumbres Borrascosas. Lo cogí y me dirigí donde la señora para poderlo pagar..

Auch!- me había tropezado con algo, bueno con alguien

Lo siento mi torpeza siempre…- dijo una voz femenina reconocida.

Alce mi vista y hay estaba Bella toda sonrojada y con algunos mechones cubriendo su rostro. Luego de que me levante le extendí mi mano para que pudiera levantase, en el momento en que su mano y la mía se tocaron una descarga eléctrica atravesó todo mi cuerpo. Incluso cuando ambos estuvimos de pie, mantuvimos nuestras manos juntas, y nuestros ojos mirando fijamente al otro. La primera vez que vi sus ojos me impresiono, pero ahora simplemente no podía describir lo que me pasaba. Sus ojos me estaban traspasando el alma, me estaban removiendo algo ahí dentro. Entonces ella me soltó la mano y la burbuja se rompió.

Lamento eso, soy muy torpe y nunca miro al frente mientras camino.- dijo sonrojada

No te preocupes, yo también tengo la culpa estaba muy concentrado en este libro- le dije mientras señalaba el libro

¿ A ti también te gusta Cumbres Borrascosas?- me dijo con una sonrisa de niña pequeña en su rostro.. simplemente hermosa

Sí, bueno nunca lo he leído personalmente, antes mi abuelo siempre lo cargaba consigo y me dio intriga saber de qué trata- le comente nervioso

Que gracioso yo también vengo a ver el mismo libro

Te acompaño- las palabras se me salieron de la boca sin previo aviso

Cuando le indique donde había encontrado el libro, pero ya no había ninguno así que fuimos a buscar a la señora, ella nos informo que el que yo tenía era el ultimo que tenia.

Ten- le dije mientras le daba el libro

No, tu lo cogiste primero- me contesto

Acéptalo- le dije con una sonrisa torcida

Deja la caballerosidad- me reprendió con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

Está bien, lo aceptare si aceptas salir a almorzar mañana - que acabada de decir, mi boca simplemente se abrió sin previo aviso y me delato

Claro- y hay estaba su sonrojo de nuevo, se la veía tan adorable " toc toca hay alguien ahí" " sabes que conciencia vete de aquí"

Compre el libro y salimos de la librería.

Creí que hoy saldrías con Rosaline y mi hermana- le comente mientras la acompañaba hacia donde su camioneta estaba estacionada

Sí, pero después de rogarle casi de rodillas a Alice me libero.

Si, mi hermana puede llegar a ser bastante irritante si se lo propone.

Bueno aquí está mi camioneta, mañana a las 14h30- me dijo y luego me dio un beso en la mejilla

Arranco la camioneta dejándome en plena calle parado como tonto, ¿qué es lo que me está pasando? ¿Porque me pongo tan extraño?

Fui por mi volvo, cuando mire el reloj eran las 11h00 am, si definitivamente Esme me mataría. Con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido abrí la puerta principal de la casa, caminando casi en puntitas.

Se puede saber que son estas horas de llega Edward Anthony Cullen Masen- me grito mi hermana

Se supone que debería ser mamá la que me diga eso, ¿no?

Se supone, pero yo como buena hermana la mande a dormir, te fuiste a las 9h00am y regresas a las 11 de la noche, se puede saber qué te pasa porque hasta donde yo sabía mi querido hermano era alérgico a salir de su habitación

Fui a audicionar para entrar al equipo de soccer- le conteste sacándole la lengua, sabía que eso la irritaría

Espera, se me debió de tapar el oído porque escuche mal

No, escuchaste muy bien. De hecho no solo entre, soy el capitán del equipo

Jajajajajajaajajajajajajajajjaajajajajaja- rio burlonamente mientras se tiraba en el sofá

Ayer te lo dije y no quisiste confiar en mí, bueno hay esta la prueba

Si, y ¿qué hiciste después?

Me fui con el equipo a comer, y después a la Liberia

Claro, no podía faltar algo ñoño es todo el día- me dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica

Bueno me voy a dormir- le dije

Espera, ¿porqué estas todo sonriente?- me pregunto curiosa

Nada…- le conteste nervioso

EDWARD! A mí no me mientas- me dijo tomando su postura típica de " Yo sé todo"

Solo te diré que mañana tengo cosas que hacer

Bueno, entonces no te devolveré tus cd de música clásica

Alice, están bien guardados es imposible que lo hayas conseguido

Tengo métodos, así que habla o Claro de Luna será el primero en pagar

… en la librería me encontré con Bella..

Y..- me dijo expectante

Bueno la invite a salir, mañana

¿QUE HICISTE ¿QUE?- grito eufórica

Lo que oíste, bueno chao tengo sueño. Para mañana quiero mis cd´s en mi habitación- antes de que pudiera hablar subí corriendo las escaleras.

**Alice Pov**

Edward Cullen no sabes lo que acabas de hacer, este desplante te dejara con la boca abierta mañana…

Ahhhh hermanito, hermanito…

**Creo que cuando les dije " choque" se imaginaron otra cosa. Jajajaja Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Los personajes son de la autoridad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía**__**. **_

**Chapter 10**: La venganza más hermosa

**Alice POV**

Me levante como resorte apenas había podido dormir, mi querido hermanito teniendo su primera cita, esto era tan emocionante. Aunque no le perdono haberme dejado con la palabra en la boca. Pero tengo la venganza perfecta. A él también le dejare con la palabra en la boca… aunque más bien será la baba en la boca jajajaja. Si que soy mala!

-Hola, Bella estaré en tu casa en 30 min- le dije apenas respondió.

-Que, Alice son las 9h00…- no espere más sabia como era mi futura cuñada, siempre tan testaruda

Rápidamente tome una ducha, y me vestí con una blusa manga larga negro y blanco, una falda color coral y unas bailarinas negras. Tome mi mochila Channel y metí alguno conjuntos.

-Mamá nos vemos en el almuerzo- le di un beso en la frente y fue al garaje

-Hola, Jackson amaneciste muy lindo hoy- le dije a mi amado Porsche, si lo sé llamarlo como mi actor favorito Jackson Rathbone no era lo más maduro. Pero hey, los dos son hermosos!

Si papá me viera manejar de seguro me quitaría el carro de por vida. Pero era una emergencia de moda, y aparte no creo que Carlise quiera que su nuera se vea mal en la primera cita. En menos de 15 minutos ya estaba afuera de la casa de Bella

-Bueno días, Alice- me dijo Charlie

-Buenos días Sr. Swan. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Por supuesto querida, Bella está en su cuarto

"toc.. toc"

-Hola, Alice ahora si me puedes explicar ¿cuál es la urgencia de venir tan temprano a mi casa, UN DOMINGO?- me dijo Bella malhumorada.

-Como que porque , te has dado cuenta que en 2 horas y 30 minutos tienes una cita, ni siquiera te has bañado- le dije histérica

-Bueno, eso es porque recién me levanto, además no es una cita. Solo una salida para almorzar

-Sí, claro y el sol no es amarillo, sino color patito. Ve a darte un baño si no quieres que arme un escándalo- le dije amenazante

Bella se metió al baño de mala gana, me dispuse a ver su armario…

Claro Alice es que es obvio que tu eres vidente, Bella no tenía ni una prenda de moda, básicamente su armario consistía en 6 jeans y algunas camisetas, la mayoría de grupos de bandas. Bella, creo que tu también tendrás un poco de venganza por haberme mentido

**Flash Back**

-Bella, es vestido te queda hermoso. Tienes que comprarlo- le dijimos Rose y yo

-No lo creo ya tengo mucho en casa

-Pero de seguro ninguno de resalta la figura como ese, créeme estas de infarto.- le dijo Rose

-Gracias, pero me veo normal. Pero por ahora no lo necesito- dijo Bella

**Fin del Flash Back**

Por suerte no hice caso omiso a las palabras de Bella, e igualmente lo compre.

.- Si, por supuesto Alice puedes husmear en mis cosas- me dijo sarcástica mientras salía del baño

-No, señorita ahora tú me vas a decir cómo puede ser posible que me hayas engañado de esa manera. No tienes ni un solo vestido en este armario. Estoy decepcionada- le dije haciendo mi puchero

-Alice, a mi no me gusta usar vestido ni mucho menos tacos

-Espera… me duele .. me duele creo que me desmayare. Eso es un delito, mujer.

-No seas tan dramática

-A sí que dramática, bueno para que veas lo dramática que soy. El próximo sábado iremos al centro comercial y compraremos 10 conjuntos por tienda

-Que.. nooo

-Muy tarde ahora, siéntate te peinare

-Bella, ¿qué piensas de mi hermano?- le pregunte emocionada

-Ehhh bueno es muy caballeroso, atento, inteligente, a veces callado. Pero, bastante lindo- dijo lo ultimo sonrojándose

-Mmm. ¿Y te parece guapo?- dije subjetivamente

-Claro…- se ruborizo más. Bueno ya había sacado lo que quería

Pase alrededor de 1 hora peinándola, había decidido secarle el cabello y hacer ondas un poco más notables, aunque sin exagerar y en la parte superior derecho de su cabeza una pequeña trenza francesa. La mayoría de su cabello quedaría suelto lo que le daba un toque angelical Después durante media hora me encargue del maquillaje, era un almuerzo así que debía de ser discreto, la base, un poco de polvo, una sombra discreta y por ultimo un lápiz labial rosado bajo. No le puse rubor ya que sería innecesario de por si ella ya se ponía como un tomate

-Y ¿ bien qué tal?- le dije cuando se vio al espejo

-Estoy hermosa- respondió atónita

-Querida tu eres hermosa, solo hay que resaltar tu belleza

-Bueno ahora el vestido!- le dije mientras sacaba el vestid de mi mochila

-Alice, ¿lo compraste?. No debiste de hacerlo. Ve y devuélvelo

-Considéralo un regalo….- de bodas, pensé para mis adentros

-Gracias- me dijo a la vez que me abrazaba

Bueno ve y cámbiate que mi hermano llegara en 15 minutos.

**Bella POV**

Cuando me levante, no pensé que hoy sería un día tan loco, ese torbellino de Alice había invadido mi habitación. Ahora me estaba poniendo un lindo vestido azul por arriba de la rodilla, sin mangas acompañado de un cinturón negro fino. La verdad es que no creía que yo fuera esa chica que se refleja en el espejo, estaba tan hermosa, yo sé que no soy fea pero tampoco sabía que podía llegar a ser tan bonita.

-Bueno ahora lo zapatos- grito emocionada Alice

-No, ni se te ocurra no me pondré tacos

-No te preocupes para estas horas no es necesario usarlos, el vestido hace todo ya que resalta tu piel. Así que usaras unas bailarinas negras- uff al menos

" Ring Ring"

Sonó el timbre, mis nervios se pusieron de punta de seguro era Edward.

**Edward POV**

Y aquí estaba al frente de la puerta de la casa de Bella, las manos me sudaban y creo que me pondría llorar en minutos, estaba demasiado nervioso.

-Hola, querido capitán!- me saludo Emmett con un gesto de marinero

-Hola, Emmett. Ehh-has-visto-ha-Bella- estaba tan nervioso que tartamudeaba pero claro no podía faltar

-Claro, está arriba- " obvio Edward esta es su casa, ni modo"

-Ah, hola Emmett- dijo mi hermana bajando

-¡Hola, pequeñita!

-Alice ¿qué haces aquí?

-Dulce Venganza, toma te presto mi pañuelo- dicho eso se subió a su Porshe y se fue ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

-Ya estoy lista- dijo Bella..Señor, se te escapo un ángel. Bella esta sencillamente hermosa en ese vestido color azul. Si el azul seria mi favorito desde ahora

-Hola, ehh-estas-muy-hermosa-nos-vamos- le dije… no puede ser otra vez estaba tartamudeando

-Diviértanse- dijo Emmett alzando las cejas subjetivamente

-¿A dónde iremos?- pregunto curiosas

-¡A un restaurante francés!- le dije con una sonrisa.

-Sigues, extrañando Paris, ¿verdad?

-Bueno, en parte aunque la verdad lo que más extraño es su comida

-Así que me usas como escusa para poder comer, ehh- me dijo graciosa, si que se veía hermosa

El celular me sonó, un mensaje de Alice me había llegado "Esta vez la venganza vino en forma de babas, a que Bella esta hermosa. Jajaja" Esta es la venganza más hermosa que mi hermana de ha hecho

Cuando llegamos al restaurante, me baje y rápidamente di la vuelta para abrirle la puerta a Bella.

-Que caballeroso- dijo bromeando

-Gracias, bella dama- le seguí el juego

-¿Reservación? – pregunto el señor a la entrada

-Si, Edward Cullen

-Sígame-voltee y casi me tropiezo

-Perdón ….- no no él estaba aquí

**Uhhh ¿quién será? Jajaj creo que todos entendieron el choque como algo malo. Gracias a Media Noche New, Robmy y a mi mejor amiga Tefi98, quien me presiono hasta el cansancio para que publicara rápido. Espero lo hayan disfrutado**


	11. Chapter 11

_Los personajes son de la autoridad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía. _

**Chapter 11: La cita**

**Edward POV**

Fíjese por donde va..- me dijo.. Aro Volturi

Lo lamento- tuve que morderme la lengua para no gritarle en la cara

Sr. Cullen su mesa ya esta lista.- me informo el camarero

Sr. Cullen… Edward Cullen ¿es usted?- vaya al menos se acuerda los apellidos de a quienes mata..

Sí, soy yo. ¿ quién es usted?- le pregunte, tratando de sonar sorprendido

Aro Volturi, yo fui el jefe de la empresa en la que trabajaba tu abuelo- me dijo " maldito cínico, hijo de…contrólate Edward"

Ahh, creo que recuerdo, un gusto. Con permiso tengo que irme- le respondí cordialmente ( si tenía que ganarme el Oscar por haber actuada tan natural)

Cogí la mano de Bella, y nos dirigí a nuestra mesa. Por fortuna era un poco alejada de las otras mesas, dándonos privacidad.

Edward, ¿estás bien?- estas un poco nervioso

No te preocupes, y bien ¿te gusta el lugar?- trata de calmarme, y le mostré una sonrisa.

Sí, me encanta. Aunque nunca he estado en Paris, me hace sentir como si lo estuviera.- me respondió emocionada, parecía una niña en una juguetería, simplemente preciosa.

Buenas Tardes, que desean ordenar- llego el camarero

Yo quiero Un Pollo Bonaparte, y agua- dije

Ehhh bueno..- exclamo Bella indecisas

¿Si quieres te ayudo?- le dije con una sonrisa

Claro- respondió sonrojada

Bueno, tráigale Foie Grass, y agua- le dije al camarero

Desean algún postre-

Claro, un Soufflé de Chocolate, y unos macarrones de frambuesa

El mesero se retiro, y Bella mantenía un rostro muy rígido… ahora ¿qué hago?

Tu pasión son los libro, ¿verdad?- le pregunte curioso y nervioso, que debía hacer nunca había estado en esta situación

Sí, me encanta los de romance. Esos caballeros son tan poéticos que me hacen vibrar el corazón con cada línea… lo lamento a veces me voy de largo- dijo ruborizada

No te preocupes, debo admitir que yo vivo enamorado de Elizabeth Bennet.- le comente avergonzado

¿También leíste Orgullo y Prejuicio?

"He luchado en vano. Ya no puedo más. Soy incapaz de contener mis sentimientos. Permítame que le diga que la admiro y la amo apasionadamente".- recite, mirándola fijamente a los ojos

Nuestros ojos se quedaron perplejos, en su rostro aprecio ese hermoso sonrojo, y yo de seguro tenía una sonrisa de tonto en mi rostro. Pero lo cierto es que no me importaba, algo me estaba pasando, sentía como el estomago me daba vueltas, y unas explosiones ocurrían en mi pecho. Sin darme cuenta me estaba acercando a su rostro, su aliento era entrecortado y las manos me sudaban, pero solamente me estaba dejando llevar por el impulso que sentí dentro..

Sus platillos, están servidos- dijo el mesero interrumpiendo el momento

Mire a Bella y ella simplemente tenia agachada la cabeza con un intenso sonrojo en su rostro. "metiste la pata, quien la besa en la primera cita. No la oíste quiere un caballero a la antigua" Comimos en un silencio incomodo, pero después de 15 minutos mirando el plato decidió en entablar conversación. Bella era una chica asombrosa, su materia favorita era literatura, quería ser una escritora e inspirar generaciones, tal y como a ella la inspiraron. Su color favorito era el celeste, le encantaba la pizza, y su piedra favorita era la esmeralda, aunque no entendí porque se sonrojo cuando lo menciono. Por suerte el almuerzo termino siendo agradable e incluso nos reímos de las locuras de nuestros hermanos. Luego pague la cuenta, aunque primero tuve que enfrentar una pequeña riña con Bella ya que ella quería pagar la mitad. Pero al final termino aceptando mi "excesiva caballerosidad" como ella lo llamaba

Espera un momento, voy al tocador- me dijo

Hola otra vez Edward- me dijo Aro de quien me había olvidado durante este momento

Ahh.. Hola, Sr. Volturi- le dije fingiendo una sonrisa

Sabes Edward, estuve pensando que así como tu abuelo hizo un excelente trabajo en mi empresa, quizás tú también quieras trabajar ahí. Estaré por la zona dos meses, ya que una nueva empresa Volturi será instalada aquí. Ten mi tarjeta si lo consideras, por favor llámame- me dijo extendiendo un papel

Claro, lo considerare- dicho esto se retiro de mi presencia. Plantee mis pies al suelo para evitar que saliera corriendo detrás de él.

Bueno nos vamos.- me dijo Bella sonriente

No sé porque pero cuando veía su sonrisa, todo el rencor y enojo de mi cuerpo se iba. Fuimos a mi auto. Y puse mi CD de música clásica

No, me digas que también te gusta la música clásica- me dijo encantada

Bromeas, la adoro. Sino pregúntale a los estantes de mi cuarto que están repletos de Cd´s- le dije bromeando

Amo Claro de Luna- inmediatamente una sonrisa se instalo en mi rostro

¿qué?

Nada, solo que también es la mía.

¿me has estado stalkenado?- pregunto fingiendo miedo

Si, de hecho te veo dormí- le conteste misterioso, me encantaba tener este tipo de juegos

Ni que fueras vampiro. – me dijo alzando una ceja

Quién sabe, tal vez lo sea. Y tú serias mi próxima víctima.

Bueno debo advertirte que mi padre el policía.

Una pistola, no es lo mismo que una estaca

Y así continuamos el juego entre risas y "suposiciones" hasta llegar a su casa.

Gracias, la comida estuvo asombrosa, y tu bastante gracioso- dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios

Si, la verdad es que no lo suelo ser. Alice dice que soy un veterano en cuerpo de joven

Bueno otra prueba más de que eres vampiro- me dijo graciosa

Ah, deja la ventana abierta. Así cuando escale por tu casa no haré tanto ruido

Adiós- me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla y saliendo dispara hacia su casa.

Creo que nunca me cansaría de eso

**Bella POV**

Me pregunto ¿por qué estas tan roja?- dijo sarcásticamente Emmett cuando me vio arrimada a la puerta.

Deja de mirarme así- le dije avergonzada mientras con mi cabello ocultaba mi cara

Como digas….

Subí rápidamente a mi habitación, eran las 5 de la tarde así que me dispuse a terminar mi informe de biología, y adelantar el deber de historia. Cuando termine eran las 8 de la noche. La verdad es que, si bien había estado haciendo deberes en mi cabeza solo pasaba la imagen de un cobrizo cuyos ojos son lo más hermoso que hay. "Hey, Bella sabemos que son hermosos pero ya para. La próxima semana hay lecciones y si no te concentras lo más probable es que pondrás " Edward" en todas las respuestas" wow, a veces mi cabeza podía ser tan fastidiosa

Bella, la cena está servida. Dice mamá que bajes- me informo Emmett irrumpiendo en mi habitación

No gracias, comí lo suficiente de tarde

.. que habrás comido- y ahí estaban de nuevo sus comentarios mal intencionado

Lo regrese a ver con una mirada asesina, y así salió disparado hacia el primer piso. Cogí mi libro Orgullo y Prejuicio..

- Pensaba que la poesía alimentaba el amor.

- Puede que de un amor firme, pero si se trata solo de una vaga inclinación estoy convencida que un buen soneto acaba con ella.

-"¿Qué recomienda usted para enardecer el afecto? —Bailar, incluso si la pareja de uno es apenas tolerable"

Cuando me di cuenta ya eran las 11 de la noche, mañana otra vez colegio y si no me dormía lo antes posible mañana parecería un zombi. Me puse mi pijama y distendí mi cama, cuando me iba a acostar escuche un sonido proviniendo de mi ventana. Me acerque cautelosamente pero no había nadie, iba a cerrarla entonces visualice un carta.

_Querida, Bella_

_Bueno, como podrás ver no, no soy ningún vampiro ni algo parecido, así que no puedo escalar arboles, o treparme como un monoaraña. Pero si tengo buena puntería, la que me ayudo a que esta carta llegue hasta tu ventana. No estoy tan seguro, pero creo que si has leído a Nicholas Sparks. Bueno uno de sus libro es "Dear, John" es por eso que se me ocurrió que si no podía ser Spiderman tal vez sería un poeta frustrado. Quería desearte buenas noches, y espero verte mañana. _

_Pd: no tengo número telefónico _

_Edward_

Cinco líneas, cinco simples líneas me habían dejado totalmente anonadada, creo que con esto confirmaba mi teoría, bueno las tres teorías que tenia.

Uno- Edward Cullen no es de este planeta, un hombre así no hay.

Dos- hay algo que el esconde. En sus ojos hay una tristeza que a pesar de su sonrisa siempre esta

Tres- Estaba incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorada de él.

**Gracias a Media Noche New, Teffi98, Robmy y Lover. Gracias por todo su apoyo y espero que les haya gustado!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Los personajes son de la autoridad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**_

**Capitulo 12: Celos, Aceptaciones y Decisiones **

Edward POV

"Edward si no fuera tu, no te reconocería. ¿Desde cuándo somos tan románticos? "Yo que pensaba que más loco no podía estar, me equivoque. Ahora mi subconsciente me decía que no me reconocía, o no se conocía en fin no me importa, hice lo que sentí. Aunque no entiendo él porque. La cita había sido casi perfecta si no hubiera sido por Aro..

Aunque ahora tenía su número, quizás esta es la oportunidad para empezar a actuar enserio. Busque en mi chaqueta la tarjeta y cogí mi celular, y marque su número.

-Buenas Noches, ¿Aro?- pregunte

-Si, Edward ¿eres tú? Un gusto en escucharte!- maldito hijo de…

-Igualmente, estuve pensando en su propuesta de trabajo, y creo que la aceptare

-Me parece una buena decisión, muchacho, mañana a las 5 de espero en mi oficina.

-Gracias, entonces, hasta mañana

Cuando termine la llamada me percate que tenía mi celular apretado con mucha fuerza, reteniendo la rabia. " Calma, recuerda 1 helado ..2 helados...3 helados"

**FlashBack**

-Que no te han dicho que ese es mi puesto, sal de ahí bicho raro- me dijo Gastón

-Aquí no dice tu nombre además ya es hora de salida puedo estar donde yo quiera- le dije mientras abría mi lonchera y sacaba mi emparedado.

-Niño bobo- me dijo mientras me empujaba haciendo que me caiga en el lodo

-Oye no hagas eso

-Tú te lo buscaste, este es el único asiento que tiene sombra y es MIO

-Ya te dije no tiene tu nombre- le grite y con mis manos hechas puños me pare

-No te atrevas Edward- me dijo mi abuelito apareciendo atrás mío

-Jajaja ya te vinieron a salvar- se carcajeo y desapareció de mi vista

-Abuelito, pero él comenzó

-No importa quién lo haya comenzado, la violencia no es la solución

-Es que me enoja que haya personas tan malas

-Lo sé, querido, pero tienes que controlarte

-Pero ¿Cómo?- le dije extrañado

-Simple ¿ qué es lo que más te gusta?- me pregunto

-El helado- respondí con una sonrisa

-Bueno, pues cuando te enojes para que se te baje la calentura, cuenta 1 helado, 2 helados, 3 helados y así, haber inténtalo

-1 helado, 2 helados, 3 helados- me reí

-¿Te sentiste mejor?

-Si, gracias abuelito

-De nada, campeón. Ahora si vámonos a las casa

**Fin del Flashback **

Un lagrima cayo por mi mejilla, mi Abuelo siempre había sido el que me aconsejaba cuando no sabía que hacer, hubiera sido perfecto que aun estuviera aquí y le podría contar mi problemas, y tal vez presentarle a Bella. A él le hubiera encantado, siempre me decía que para mi quería una mujer dulce, inteligente, divertida, e incluso un poco torpe. Era como si él hubiera sabido de Bella mucho antes. De repente un sonido en la puerta de mi habitación me sobresalto. Rápidamente me limpie la lagrima

.

-Si, pase

-Hola, hermanito. No sé si te has dado cuenta que son más de las 12 de la madrugada, mañana tenemos clases y aun sigue levantado. -Me dijo tomando su pose de " soy Alice Cullen, y debes hacerme caso"

-Pues, de hecho soy yo el que debería preguntarte eso.- alza un ceja

-Ya bueno, bueno haber dime que tal estaba Bella. No sabes que no me digas porque yo se que estaba divina, mejor dime que tal la cita, no no ya sé mejor dime para cuando la boda. Porque mira yo obvio voy a ser su madrina y tengo que encargarme de todo, la torta, el salón, el vestido… Ósea de todo, hay no y ni te digo cuando lleguen mis sobrinos ósea esos preciosos tendrán la ropa mas top que un bebe puede tener…

-Alice Marie Cullen Masen has silencio. Fue un cita normal, entre gente normal que termino normalmente. Y deja de pensar en bodas y todo eso en serio- le dije sobresaltado

-Hay pero que gruñón- me hizo su cara de gato con botas

-Perdón, pero en serio fue una cita normal, charlamos y ya eso es todo

-Bueno.. pero cuando quieras pedirle que sea tu novia y no sepas como decláratele no me busque .. NO ME BUSQUES.. CHAO

Genial, simplemente genial. Una Alice enojada.. bueno que más da, mañana veo como la recompensó. Poco a poco caí en la garras del Morfeo..

Me levante gracias a los rayos de sol que se colaban por mi ventana, hoy si que era un día especial porque que salga el sol en Forks es tan raro como que Alice pase un día sin halar sobre Jackson Rathbone. Me bañe y misteriosamente me demore más de 15 minutos en escoger la ropa que me podría, no sabía porque estaba tan nervioso. Finalmente me puse un jean negro, y una camisa celeste con mangas cortas, y mis vans.

-Edward " todo fue normal" Cullen, mueve tu trasero a la sala- escuche a mi adorada hermana gritar

-Toma, tu desayuno, lo comerás en el camino muévete- que es enserio, cuando será el día en el que puede desayunar en paz.

-No lo entiendo porque, no te vas en tu adorado Porcshe

-Porque me iré a la casa de Rosaline y ella me llevara

-O por favor, los hombres sí que son unos cerdos- me dijo cuando yo devoraba mi emparedado

Finalmente llegamos al instituto y Alice salió corriendo, la verdad es que estaba más ansiosa de lo normal. Me dirigí a mi casillero , mientras sacaba unos libros escuche a Bella, pero rápidamente mi sonrisa de desvaneció cuando también escuche la voz de James .

-Está bien, saldré contigo. El viernes , ok chao- le dijo a James y se fue corriendo

No Bella, por favor no James no, lo que quieras menos él…. Tenía los nudillos rojos de tanto apretar la mano, simplemente no podía la rabia estaba invadiendo mi cuerpo como nunca antes. Bella no puede salir con el porqué ella es mi.." no Edward ella no es tuya una salida no significa nada" está bien no es mía pero tampoco será de él, le va hacer daño " ¿Enserio es solo por eso?" si claro que es por eso .. " pues no parece, sabes hay que aceptarlo.." Que aceptar que estoy enamorado de Bella.. eh-eh-eh-e- estoy enamorado de Bella.. ..si Si ESTOY ENAMORADO DE BELLA, luchare por ella, la conquistare si eso are. Una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro.. si estoy enamorado

**Emmett POV**

" OHH Emmett, deja de babear, ohh Emmett tienes novia" mi cabeza otra vez molestándome si lo sé tengo novia, pero es que mira esa sonrisa, esos ojos, esas caderas.. ELLA..

Rosaline, Rosaline.. no puedo creeré lo nena que me estaba comportando últimamente, no dejaba de pensar en ella, incluso cuando estaba con Kate, no podía. Lo raro es que no solo me fijaba en ella físicamente, es decir, si es hermosa, un cuerpo de modelo, una sonrisa de comercial, un cabello tan brillante como el sol y sus ojos tan hermosos como el cielo.. " Emmett que babosadas estás diciendo" si si lo sé muy nena, pero es que no lo podía controlar o explicar.

-Bueno señores la lección será el día de mañana- claro, es que justo a este profesor se le ocurre tomar un lección mañana

-Emmett, ¿has visto a Bella?- su melodiosa voz inundo mis oídos

-Si , por sus casilleros

-Bueno, gracias

Iba caminando hacia los vestidores, cuando escuche a Demetri hablar..

-Es que te digo Ryle, Rosaline esta buenísima. No sé cómo pero are que salga conmigo- en ese momento la sangre se me hirvió

-A ver si puedes, créeme es muy difícil muchos la han invitado a salir pero ella los rechaza- le respondió Ryle

-Eso es porque, aun no se lo he preguntado

-Bueno bueno, vamos antes de que el entrenador nos de otro sermón

Cuando salieron, empecé a golpear los casilleros, ¿porque me molestaba tanto? Yo tengo novia, debería preocuparme por ella. Rosaline era solo un amiga, no es nada más, no debe, no puede ser nada más… o será que… no no puede ser ….o si.. quizás Rosaline me gusta, me gusta más allá de lo físico.. quizás.. no no no

Sali de los vestidores y camine por los pasillos desolados, escuche como alguien se acercaba pero no me import, yo seguia con la cabeza agachada.

-¿ te pasa algo?- y hay estaba mi pesadilla y mi sueño

- ..n-o

- pues parece que si, levante la vista y me contre con sus ojos " la respuesta a todo esta en las miradas.." pues si estaban... sus ojos me recordaron el porque estoy enamorad de ella..

**Jasper POV**

-Si, Jaspi estoy super que emocionada, ya comienza la semana de la moda! Aunque sería mejor si pudiera estar presente y no solo verlo por fotos- dijo haciendo su hermoso puchero

Toda la hora me había estado comentando sobre ropa, moda, zapatos, etc. Yo solo la escuchaba si como el loco enamorado que era. Si estaba enamorado de ella a más no poder, desde la primera vez que la vi supe que era especial, pero nunca creí que sería tan repentino. Pero el amor es así. Es por eso que había decidió pedirle que sea mi novia…

**Espero que les haya gustado, quiero disculparme por no haber actualizado antes pero estaba en exámenes, así que estuve a full **** bueno ya estoy de regreso. Quiero agradecer a Robmy, Media Noche New, y Guest por sus comentarios!**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Los personajes son de la autoridad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**_

Chapter 13

**Emmett POV**

**- pues parece que sí, levante la vista y me encontré con sus ojos " la respuesta a todo está en las miradas.." pues si estaban... sus ojos me recordaron él porque estoy enamorado de ella..**

Y sin previo aviso la cogí del cuello y la bese, al comienzo me preocupo que ella no reaccionara pero eso ese sentimiento se desvaneció en segundos, nuestro labios se movían en perfecta sincronía. Sus labios carnosos y perfectamente formados eran el manjar mas delicioso que había probado. Ella me cogió del cuello y yo de su cintura, profundizando el beso

Emmett, QUE HACES- y la magia se acabo cuando escuche la voz de Kate. Inmediatamente nos separamos, Rosaline salió corriendo de allí .

Estor esperando un respuesta- me dijo una furiosa Kate

Yo se que se ve mal, pero…

Pero nada, es lo que es.

No, espera. Hablemos hago lo que tú quieras, pero por favor no me dejes- le dije cogiéndole del brazo para que se volteara a verme

¿Lo que yo quiera? Pues bien, entonces no te quiero volver a ver cerca de Hale, nunca. Entendiste porque sino Emmett Swan olvídate de que existo.- me dejo en shock.

Está bien- esas dos palabras hicieron que mi corazón se estrujara

Bien, bebe entonces vamos a mi auto. La clase de historia puede esperar

"Emmett eres el ser más estúpido que hay ¿lo sabes verdad?" si, si lo se

**Alice Pov**

Bueno, señores este es el deber y debe ser entregado el viernes a primera hora, ¿entendieron?- dijo mi irritante profesor de Literatura

La verdad es que ese hombre debería conseguirse una novia, así dejaría de molestarnos tanto. Cogí mis cosas y salí del salón, ya era hora de salida.

Alice ¿ estás ocupada?- me dijo el hermoso ojos azules como el cielo, sonrisa Colgate.. digo mi buen amigo Jasper " esa ni tú te la crees"

No, ¿porque, necesitas algo?- le respondí moviendo mis pestañas

Quisiera que me acompañes a .. a un lugar- me dijo nervioso

Claro, déjame ir a dejar estos libros a mi casillero y nos vamos

Fui corriendo a mi casillero, no podía esperar para decirle a Rosaline que … ROSE.. cierto hoy me iba a ir a su casa

Alice, ¿ya nos vamos?- me dijo Rosaline

Ehh….es que Rose, es que-Jasper-me-acaba- de-pedir-que-vaya-con-el..

Ahh así que mi hermano te secuestra. Bueno….hasta mañana- me dijo y se fue. Me resulto raro que no se haya molestado en absoluto

Fui al carro de Jasper, y él como buen caballero me abrió la puerta del copiloto. Durante todo el trayecto le pregunte a dónde íbamos, pero el simplemente no me respondía. No sé porque pero tenía un buen presentimiento de esto. Llegamos a un lago, en donde estaba un bote blanco.

¿qué hacemos aquí?- le pregunte extrañada

Ya lo veras, ven- me dijo subiéndose al bote y tendiéndome la mano.

Jasper remaba, pero yo no entendía que estaba haciendo, aquí solo había arboles y bueno el lago. Pero después entendí, cuando llegamos a una parte circular del lago, en donde el verde de los arboles estaban acompañados con flores violetas y en el lago algunos patos. El paisaje era simplemente perfecto.

¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?- le pregunte

Bueno, tenia estuve buscando un lugar que sea en indicado

Indicado para ¿qué?

Para..-saco una caja de su bolsillo y la abrió- Alice Cullen, me darías la oportunidad para que yo Jasper Hale te pueda llamar novia- dijo extendiendo un hermoso anillo plateado

Sí, si claro que si Jasper.- conteste al borde de las lagrimas

Me puso en anillo, nos miramos fijamente. Poco a poco nuestros rostros se iban uniendo hasta que nos fundimos en un dulce beso. Su mano se posiciono en mi barbilla y la mia en la de su cuello. Cuando nuestra respiración nos falto nos separamos levemente, pero manteniendo nuestros rostros juntos. El tenía una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, de seguro como la que yo tenía en este momento

Te quiero Alice

Te quiero Jasper

**Edward POV**

Después de la invitación que James le propuso a Bella, no la había visto y eso hacía que me enfurezca cada vez mas. Ahora me estaba dirigiendo a la empresa Volturi, hoy comenzaría mi plan en contra de _Volturi´s Company_. Cuando llegue al lugar especificado en la tarjeta, me impresiono ya que el edificio era grande, para lo se supone que sería un "empresa recién instalada".

Buenos días, vengo a ver al Sr. Aro Volturi- le dije a la secretaria

¿nombre?- pregunto

Edward Cullen

Espere un momento

Me senté en la sala de espera, según tenía entendido Volturi´s Company era una empresa que exportaba y creaba productos europeos, sea comida, ropa, autos, etc. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba no se qué haría en este lugar, mi especialidad era la medicina, en fin algo se me ocurrirá., el punto es que me tengo que infiltrar.

Buenas tardes, Edward, un gusto volverte a ver- dijo Aro apareciendo en la sale " si pues yo no puedo decir lo mismo"

Bunas tarde, Sr. Volturi, el gusto es mío- dije fingiendo una sonrisa " mas hipócrita, por favor"

Acompáñame a mi oficina- me fijo

Edward, tu abuelo era un hombre sin duda muy trabajador, gracias a él en 1998 la compañía tuvo uno de los mejores años, era un genio- "si tan genio que descubrió todos sus sucios planes, y por eso lo mato".- tú aun eres un estudiante, así que no te puedo dar un trabajo formal, pero por ahora serás mi mano derecha, a decir verdad esta secretaria no me sirve de mucho. Tú me inspiras más confianza – dijo sonriente

La verdad, es que no importa en lo que trabaje. Solo quiero involucrare para obtener experiencia, y claro tal vez sea de ayuda en mi currículo- sonreí

Muy bien, así me gusta que sean los jóvenes de hoy, emprendedores. Que no daría porque mi sobrino sea así. ¿ lo conoces? Se llama James

Sí, estamos en el mismo colegio

Bueno, basta de charla a trabajar, en el segundo piso hay una oficina en dnde están los expedientes, sube y tráeme la carpeta de los estados de cuenta de los últimos años

Claro

Fui al ascensor, la oficina tenía más de 10 cajones repletos de carpetas, pero para mi suerte la de los estados de cuenta era el primero. Me di cuenta que el siguiente cajón se encontraban el expediente de los trabajadores, rápidamente busque el de mi abuelo, me metí la carpeta de mi abuelo, detrás de la espalda y baje.

Aquí están – le tendí las carpetas a Aro

Bien, mañana comenzaras tu trabajo formalmente como si secretario. Por ahora no creo que necesite nada más. Puedes retirarte

Entonces, hasta mañana- me despedí y salí corriendo hacia mi auto.

Para haber sido el primer día había resultado bien, en esa carpeta tenía que haber algo, así sea el mínimo detalle que me diera un indicio de algo oscuro que haya pasado en la empresa durante los años que mi abuelo trabajo.

Arranque mi auto emocionado, ya eran las 18h00, y tenía que hacer un mas de tres deberes, pise el acelerador ya que mi casa, para mi "buena suerte" estaba a una hora de aquí. Por alguna razón el auto comenzó a bajar la velocidad y se detuvo sin previo aviso. "Edward, te das cuenta que hay que buscar un trébol de cuatro hojas o una pata de conejo, ¿verdad? "hoy si que no había sido mi día. Me baje del auto y abrí el capot, pero a quien quería engañar mi conocimiento de autos es igual al de Alice sobre libros, ósea nulo. Saque mi teléfono para llamar a alguien, pero "para mi suerte" no había señal. De repente un pito llamo mi atención.

Que pasó capitán ¿puede hacer un gran tiro pero no arreglar un auto? Como es eso- apareció un sonriente Emmett

Que te puedo decir, soy un desastre- le conteste apenado

Suenas igual que Bella, a ver déjame ver a ese bebe- dijo bajándose de su auto

Y ¿como esta?

Temo decirle, que su hijo acaba de sufrir.- fingió un llanto- un sobrecaliento en el motor, lo lamento.- sigo con su drama melancólico.- pero no se preocupe con uno nuevo todo bien.

Genial, simplemente genial. Y ahora que hago

Si quieres yo te llego, y jalo tu auto, yo tengo un cable para remolcar

En serio, gracias – le dije apenado

No hay de que

Emmett coloco ambos extremos del cable a la parte delantera de mi volvo y la posterior de su auto. Me subí a su Jeep.

Oye te callo esto- me dijo extendiéndome la carpeta

Espera, ¿ porque tienes un carpeta de Volturi´s Company?- me dijo serio

Es-que-estoy-trabajando-hay- dije tartamudeando

No enserio, Edward que haces. Desde hace días veo como miras a James, es como si lo quisieras matar. qué tienes en contra de los Volturi´s?

Emmett, es algo personal.

Puede ser personal, pero James es un buen amigo mío, así que a mí también me interesa, y no me pienso mover de aquí hasta que hables- dijo molesto

… está bien de lo diré, pero debes jurarlo que no se lo dirás a nadie, entiendes a NADIE

Está bien, pero habla


	14. Chapter 14

_**Los personajes son de la autoridad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**_

**Chapter 14:**

Edward Pov

-… está bien de lo diré, pero debes jurarlo que no se lo dirás a nadie, entiendes a NADIE

-Está bien, pero habla

-Bueno, esto es vergonzoso- dije cogiéndome la cabeza y poniendo mi mejor cara de niño.- es que… yo soy fanático de Aro Volturi

-¿Qué?- dijo Emmett con desconcierto

-Si, es que el es un empresario, reconocido a nivel mundial, ha ganado millones, es decir, quien no quisiera ser como él. Es por eso que lo miro con recelo a James , el es su sobrino tiene el privilegio de aprender de él. Si se que suena raro pero así está la cosa- me cogí el tabique " avergonzado"

-A ver si entiendo, tu eres una especie de fan de Aro Volturi, y odia a James porque es su sobrino y tendría más oportunidades que tú… pero , espera ¿ por qué tienes una carpeta de Volturi´s Company?

-…Bueno, es que he conseguido trabajo en la empresa que se está instalando aquí, y bueno.. por favor no te burles.. es que se me hace más fácil aprender de él si colecciono cosas sobre su trabajo - oculte la cabeza entre mis manos

-Vuelo a decir.. ¿qué?- pregunto asombrado

-Sí, se que suena loco, pero colección sus entrevistas, anuncios, reseñas, etc. Me sirve para saber cómo él trabaja y así cuando este en la universidad, o en el trabajo pueda aplicar sus técnicas para ser tan bueno con el.. es por eso que no te lo quiera contar.. y ¿qué dices?

-Digo que… bueno de cierta manera te entiendo todos, tenemos nuestras pequeñas "obsesiones", es decir, yo con Nikki Reed y tú con.. Aro Volturi- dijo saliendo de su transe

-Entonces, ¿ no le dirás a nadie, mi secreto?- le pregunte

-No..Bueno mejor te llevo a tu casa- dije cambiando de tema

"Por poco " Si, por poco

Después de eso, no se hablo más hasta llegar a mi casa. Emmett se había vuelto un buen amigo, pero también lo era de James, es mas era el mejor amigo de él. No podía arriesgarme a que se cuente la razón por la cual ando detrás de su familia. Cuando llegamos a mi casa Emmett me ayudo a dejar el volvo en el garaje y me dio el numero de un, mecánico.

Ah cierto mañana hay la primera práctica oficial del equipo de soccer, después de clases. Hasta mañana- se despidió mientras se adentraba al carro

Genial, simplemente genial mañana no podría respirar, después de clases soccer, y luego el trabajo en la empresa. Subí a mi cuarto y me dispuse a ser todos mis deberes, cuando termine abrí la carpeta

_Nombre: Anthony Cullen_

_Fecha de Nacimiento: 28 de agosto 1940_

_Nacionalidad: Londinense_

_Años laborales: 1967-1995_

_Área: Contador _

_Excelente trabajador, mano derecha de Afton (N/A padre de Aro) y después de su jubilación de Aro. _

Nada, nada que me ayude a culpar a Aro de la muerte de mi abuelo, solo información que alimentaba mi dolor. El siendo un hombre tan trabajador y así le pagaron. Cerré la carpeta y la tire a mi cama, cuando esta aterriza una hoja pequeña hoja sale de la carpeta. Inmediatamente voy a cogerla

_Sr. Cullen_

_Un gusto a ver hecho negocios con usted, verdaderamente nos ha ayudado mucho, nuestro negocio ha sido favorable y gracias a usted el Sr. Aro no sospecha de nuestro acuerdo, aunque pronto lo notara cuando le desaparezca el dinero de sus cuentas bancarias. Solo esperemos que este robo no lo involucre a usted, es por eso le pedimos andar con cuidado. Su ganancia llegara el próximo mes_

_Anónimo_

Estaba anonadado… no mi abuelo no era esa clase de persona él no podía ser así, siempre fue un hombre honesto…

**Flash Back**

-Y bien Edward ¿qué quieres ser de grande?- me decía mi papá

-Quiero ser medico como tú, y tan buena persona como mi abuelito- conteste sonriendo

-Querido, no digas eso tú serás mejor persona. Tu aun eres muy pequeño no sabes todo de mi como para querer ser como yo- me dijo serio

-No, abuelito yo te conozco muy bien y sé que quiero ser como tu

-Bueno, cuando crezcas tu lo decidirás

**Fin del Flash Back**

Una lagrima cayo por mi rostro ¿era por esto que mi abuelo no quería que fuera como él? Guarde la carpeta en debajo de mi cama y salí corriendo directamente fuera de la casa, recordé que mi carro estaba dañado. El pecho se me encogía y los ojos se empañaban por las lágrimas. Me adentre al bosque no aguante mas y me eche a llorar los recuerdos tan maravillosos que tenía de él recorrieron mi mente.

Camine sin ver hacia donde iba, el dolor, la desesperación, y sobre todo la decepción me invadían. No sé cuanto había estaba caminando, minutos, horas no lo sabía y tampoco me interesaba solo podía remitirme a seguir caminando como si encontrara esperanzas, esperanzas de que me digan este era un mal suelo, esperanzas de dejar de sentirme tan dañado y herido. Llegue a un prado lleno de flores me senté e él mire al cielo

-AHHHHH ¿PORQUE?- grite con desesperación. Comencé a llorar nuevamente, llorar todo lo que estos años me había aguantado

-¿Edward?- escuche un melodiosa voz llamándome

-Voltee la cabeza y me encontré… con la última persona que hubiera querido que me vea así.- si…. Ehh hola.- le respondí a Bella tratando de parar de llorar

-¿qué te sucede? ¿te hicieron algo? ¿quieres que llame a un doctor?- me dijo preocupada

-No, no estoy bien- dije tratando de sonreír

-Por supuesto que no estás llorando, te escuche gritar. Edward estas mal, muy mal en tus ojos se lo refleja. ¿Por qué no intentas desaojarte?

-Gracias, pero esto es algo que solo yo puedo entender…

-Peroo… entonces dime como te sientes tal vez te pueda comprender

-No lo creo Bella, este sufrimiento, esta decepción no lo ha vivido nadie- y nueva lagrimas cayeron por mi cara

-No, no Edward no llores. No sé qué es lo que te paso, pero créeme que si algún día quieres decírmelo, yo te escuchare- me dijo mientras me abrazaba

-Puse mi cabeza sobre sus rodillas y llore todo lo que tenía que llorar. En un momento sin darme cuenta ya estaba sollozando y calmándome. Cuando salí de mi trance me reincorpore y mire a Bella.

-Gracias, en serio no tienes idea de cuánto me ayudaste. Quisiera contarte todo.. pero simplemente no puedo, aun no. Tal vez en un futuro pero ahora no- dije cabizbajo

-No te preocupes entiendo, es algo privado. Lo único que quiero es que estés bien. No soporto verte triste..- dijo sonrojada

-Bueno por suerte a mi me encanta verte sonrojada- bromee tratando de aligerar el ambiente

-¿A qué viene el tema?- dijo sonrojándose más

-Nada en particular solo que te vez linda cuando sonrojas- dije … creo yo me acabo de sonrojar

-Bueno, al parecer no soy la única- dijo enarcando una ceja. Nos echamos a reír.

Después de eso acompañe a Bella a su casa, quien si conocía el bosque.

-¿ Te importaría si uso tu teléfono? necesito llamar a un taxi- pregunte apenado

-No te preocupes Emmett te puede llevar

-Ehh..no quisiera molestarte

-Créeme no me molesta, y de seguro tampoco a Emmett a demás necesito que lo saques de mi cuarto son las 8h00 de la noche y esta es su hora de ver luchas y todas esas cosas. No me deja leer

-Recién me había dado cuenta que era de noche.- bueno en ese caso sí.

-Cuando llegamos a la casa de Bella, Emmett ya estaba instalado en el sillón mirando, justo como dijo Bella las luchas.

-Emmett te importaría llevarme a mi casa…- le dije

-Otra vez, oye tú tienes serio problemas con todo lo que sea transporte, ¿verdad?- dijo bromeando

-Si lo sé es la segunda vez pero te prometo será la ultima

-Bueno, bueno deja de rogarme y mejor cuando lleguemos a tu casa me ofreces un trozo de la famosa lasaña de tu mamá- me pregunto cómo sabe que hoy ahí lasaña.. bueno de seguro Alice y sus dotes de presumir hasta de lo que come

-Bueno, ahora vamos que se hace tarde

-Te espero en el auto, supongo que tendrán que besuquearse.. digo digo despedirse –

-Bella, te agradezco todo en serio… yo se que lo no harás pero igual quiero asegurarme que no le dirás a nadie lo de hoy

-No te preocupes, pero a cambio tienes que prometerme que no dejaras que la tristeza te consuma- me dijo con un semblante preocupado

-Está bien..- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla,, eh inmediatamente una descarga eléctrica corrió por todo mi cuerpo. Poco a poco mis labios fueron descendiendo por su mejilla hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios.

-" PI PI PI"- el sonido del Jeep nos sobresalto apagando el momento. Me retire lo más naturalmente posible y con un "Adiós" cerré la puerta.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Olvidar mi venganza? ¿ Cree lo que decía esa carta? … ¿ Qué es lo que sentía por Bella?

_**Si lo sé mátenme he tardado horrores, pero espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Y un agradecimiento a Robmy y Media Noche New **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Los personajes son de la autoridad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía.**_

**Chapter 15: Descubrimientos **

**Bella POV**

Después de que Edward se vaya fui directo a mi habitación, no podía creer todo lo que había pasado en un día. Haber visto llorar a Edward ha sido lo más doloroso de mi vida, yo sabía que ocultaba algo que tenía un sufrimiento ahí dentro pero no sabía que era tan grande. Espera algún día saber qué era eso que lo hería tanto. Y después de tanto dolor las mariposas volvieron a aparecer _"que cursi no hemos puesto, ehh"_ si no fuera por el estúpido de mi hermano Edward y yo "_bueno ya me comenzó a arder la cara"_ en ese momento sonó mi celular, corrí a contestar esperanzada de que sea Edward

-¡Hola!- respondí emocionada

-Hola, preciosa solo llamaba para decirte que el viernes la pasaremos genial- mi sonrisa se borro cuando escuché la voz de James

-Si, si claro bueno adiós tengo que dormir.- cerré el celular antes de que me dijera otros de sus según el frases románticas

Me arrepentía mil y un veces de haber aceptado salir con el pero tal vez eso serviría para que me deje de acosar. Si viene prefería a Emmett cantando _Babie girl_ que a él esto era necesario. Tratando de alejar esos asquerosos pensamientos me fui a dormir

**Edward POV**

Me levante como un resorte, apenas llegue ayer me fui directo a dormí.. bueno antes tuve que tener un interrogatorio por parte de Alice, quien había sido la única que se percato de mi ausencia ya que mis padres trabajaría hasta la noche. Me fui a bañar y luego cogí unos jeans negros, mis _Vans_ grises y mi camiseta celesta, la verdad que de algo ha servido todos los consejos de la enana.

En mi cabeza aun seguían todas las circunstancias que habían pasado, pero decidí que trabajaría un mes junto a Aro para seccionarme de que todo esté bien y bueno el equipo de soccer .. podría disfrutar tener que ver la cara de derrota de James.

Hoy Jasper nos llevaría al colegio ya que mi auto se daño, y Alice había mandado a según ella "embelesarlo". En el auto Rosaline se limaba las uñas y Jasper y Alice intercambiaban miradas.. algo estaba pasando aquí. Ya en el colegio me dirigí a mi clase de literatura las clases siguieron hasta que llego la hora del recreo no había visto en todo el día a Bella. Me dirigí a la cafetería ..

-Auch- en un segundo me encontraba sentado en el piso ya que me había tropezado con alguien

-Lo lamento- dirigimos al mismo tiempo.. Bella y yo. Cuando nos dimos cuenta con quien nos habíamos tropezado inmediatamente comenzamos a reírnos

Me levante y le tendí mi mano para que se levantara, en ese momento otra descarga eléctrica a travesó mi cuerpo. Nos dirigimos a la cafetería en donde ya se encontraban los chicos en la mesa.

-Bueno ehh..¿están listos?- dijo Alice

-Si estoy listo para devorar este sándwich.- dijo Emmett

-Noo.. y baja eso que tengo un anuncio importante.. bueno más bien tenemos.. eh Jasper y yo somos oficialmente!- dijo Alice

Me quede de piedra Rosaline y Bella saltaron a felicitar a Alice y Emmett chocando los puños con Jasper

-Jasper, acompáñame- le dije mientras me levantaba de la mesa y salía de la cafetería.

-Si quieres pegarme, por favor que sea en un callejón oscuro- dijo Jasper poniendo sus manos en la cara

-No te preocupes no te voy a pegar, aunque si matare a Alice por no contarme primero a mi siendo su hermano. Pero bueno ese no es el asunto. Yo lo que quiero decirte es que Alice, si es verdad cuando habla tanto me dan ganas de ahorcarla, pero aun así ella es un tesoro, y es mi segundo tesoro. Así que espero que la cuides.- le dije serio

-No te preocupes Edward créeme que quiero a tu hermana

-Bueno, pero te advierto que si me entero que ha derramado una sola lagrima por ti.. ahí si tendremos que ir a un callejón oscuro

-No te preocupes hermanito, si eso sucede yo lo castro a él- dijo Alice apareciendo a mis espaldas.- por un momento pensé que lo golpearías, pero de todas maneras te agradezco que seas tan lindo conmigo

-Bueno, ahora tu dime porque yo siendo tu hermano no me contaste primero.- fingí estar molesto

-Simple, porque yo siendo tu hermana no me contaste de donde venias ayer.- me dijo sacándome la lengua

El timbre sonó anunciando el final del recreo, y las clases siguieron normalmente, ingles, historia, y finalmente biología

-¿Le pegaste a Jasper? – me dijo Bella cuando estábamos en nuestros pupitres

-No, porque haría eso

-Porque parecías molesto

-Claro, molesto de que Alice no me lo haya dicho antes

-Ahh bueno es comprensible- dijo tendiéndome una sonrisa

Luego de esa breve charla no volvimos a hablar, ya que el profesor estaba explicando una nueva materia. Los minutos pasaron y la hora de salida llego, pero yo me tenía que ir a la cancha de soccer. Una vez ahí estábamos esperando que los demás llegaran, ya que la mitad del equipo estaba. Cuando divise a lo lejos venia Emmett con un semblante muy molesto.

-¿qué te pasa?- le pregunte

-Pasa que este imbécil se acostó con Kate, eso pasa- dijo señalando a James

-De que hablas, Emmett tu sabes que yo no sería capaz de hacer eso

-En serio, ¿y esto qué es, un montaje?- dijo enseñando su celular

-No, pero tú sabes que soy tu amigo no haría algo así

-Si claro, yo sé la clase persona eres.. ERES UN ASCO- dijo antes de tirarse encima para golpearlo

-Hey, hey que sucede aquí. Aléjense o los suspenderé- dijo el entrenador. En ese momento cogí de los hombros a Emmett y lo separe

-Tranquilícense, el entrenamiento va a comenzar.

La hora y media paso con un ambiente muy pesado, Emmett no paraba de ver a James con cara de asesino, y este manteniéndose lo más alejado posible. Cuando el entrenamiento termino el entrenador nos anuncio que habría práctica toda la semana porque la próxima comenzaríamos con el campeonato. Después no dirigimos a los vestidores

-Nunca, repito nunca te vuelvas a acercar a mí. – le dijo Emmett a James mientras lo tenía contra los casilleros.

-Ahí sí que miedo me das, por favor no puedo creer que recién te des cuenta. Tu noviecita se ha metido con más de la mitad de los hombres de aquí. Que recién hayas dejado de ser tan tarado para darte cuenta es otra cosa.- le dijo desafiándolo. En ese momento cogí a Emmett antes de que lo dejara sin rostro al desgraciado de James

-Emmett, basta no vale la pena.- le dije tratando de tranquilizarlo

-Si es cierto, me voy

-Emmett me puedes pasar dejando en la empresa _Volturi.- _le dije cuando estaba yendo al parqueadero

-Ehh .. si, claro.. Edward gracias. – me dijo por fin bajando su enojo.

-No te preocupes, pero ahora ¿qué vas hacer?- le pregunte

-Antes de la practica termine con Kate, y bueno obviamente mi amistad con James termino.- dijo mirando al suelo

-Pero.. ¿quién te envió la foto?- pregunte extrañado

-No lo sé es anónimo

-Ohh cierto, deje mi mochila me puedes esperar por favor..

-No te preocupes, ve- me dijo

**Emmett POV**

Estaba echando humo, sino hubiera sido por Edward, James estaría en el hospital para una reconstrucción de rostro. Debo de admitir que con sus obsesiones por Aro son extrañas pero es un buen chico.. medio raro pero bueno.

-Auch- escuche un lamento

Voltee la cabeza y ahí estaba Rosaline con su perfecto uniforme de porrista recogiendo sus cosas, que al parecer se le habían caído, me acerque para ayudarla

-No tienes porque hacerlo, yo puedo sola- me dijo cuando me agache

-No tengo, pero quiero- le dije tendiéndole la mano para que se pudiera levantar, pero no la acepto y se levanto sola.

-Deberías de dejar de ser tan feminista

-Deberías de dejar de ser tan machista

-No soy machista soy un caballero, que es diferente

-Pues más pareces cavernícola.- dicho eso la cogí de la cintura acorralándola contra el pilar de la entrada

-Quítame las manos de encima o no respondo – amenazo

-Admite que eres una feminista y te suelto

-Admite que eres un cavernícola y no te pateo

-No te creo capaz- le dije acercando mi cara a la suya. Y en un momento sentí un fuerte golpe en mi entre pierna. De verdad me había pateado

-Si bueno, feminista o no, más fuerte que tu. Adiós- dijo lanzando un beso y yéndose

Maldita y perfecta mujer

**Edward POV**

Como puede ser que sea tan despistado, me dirigí a los vestidores a ver mi mochila cuando escuche unos susurros en el pasillo, así que me oculte entre los casilleros.

-Si no te preocupes padre, ayer puse la carta en la carpeta. De seguro el muy tarado se creyó el cuento y ya no regresa a la empresa pensando que su abuelo es un ladrón- dijo James hablando por celular

-Sí, me va tocara ser de buen sobrino y trabajar con mi querido tío Aro, enserio no puedo cree que el muy tarado no se dé cuenta de lo que pasa en su propia empresa, bueno me tengo que ir. Adiós- colgó el celular y se marcho en dirección contraria

Estaba perplejo.. " carta, carpeta, abuelo, cree, ladrón, " no se da cuenta de lo que pasa en su empresa" .. James estaba hablando con su padre eso quiere decir que hablaba con Cayo… entonces, entonces mi abuelo no era ningún ladrón.. ¿qué tiene que ver en todo esto Cayo?

**Uhh que será que será, espero que les haya gustado! Un agradecimiento a tefi98 y a Media Noche New y Robmy. ¡Y a todos los lectores! **


	16. Chapter 16

_**Los personajes son de la autoridad de Stephenie Meyer, solo la trama es mía**_

**Chapter 16: **

**Bella POV**

Ya era viernes y me estaba alistando para mi cita con James, la verdad solo me pondría mis jeans una camiseta y mis converse lo que menos quiero es impresionar a James. Esta semana si que había sido muy movida, entre el reciente noviazgo entre Alice y Jasper y el hecho de que James se haya acostado con Kate, por ende la ruptura de ella y mi hermano. Cuando Emmett se entero de que saldría con el casi me encarcela, pero pase unas largas horas tranquilizando de que sería lo mejor para que el deje de seguirme

**Flash Back **

-¿qué tu vas a qué? No, Bella con cualquiera menos él- me dijo Emmett furioso

-Tranquilo, no quiero salir con él, pero lo hombres son así cuando consiguen lo que quieren ya se alejan. Así que si salgo con James una vez ya se va a acabar todo y me dejara de insistir todo el tiempo- le dije

-Ni, ni loco. Repito ni loco. Te lo prohíbo- dijo apretando sus puños

-Pues ni modo, ya tengo 17 y en unos cuantos meses 18, no puede mandarme, además tu sabes perfectamente lo cuidadosa que soy

-Si, lo sé pero también sé como verdaderamente él es

-Mira hagamos algo él me viene a ver a las 20h00 y le diré que regresemos a las 23h00, sino regreso te doy todo el permiso de partirle la cara

-Me gusta la idea de mandarlo a cirugía, pero prométeme que cualquier cosa me avisaras no quiero que et pase nada.

**Fin del Flashback **

Tocaron el timbre y baje corriendo para evitar que Emmett se encuentre con James.

-Hola preciosa.- dijo James imitando según él a James Dean

-Si, hola. Bueno nos vamos tengo que regresar a las 23h00- le dije dirigiendo a su auto, mientras más rápido vamos más rápido regreso.

-Si vamos, se que te va a encantar- me dijo con una sonrisa que no me gusto nada

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunte insistentemente

-Ya verás..

**Edward POV**

Esta semana había sido una de las más duras de todas, los internamientos de soccer eran todos los días en donde tenía que evitar que Emmett le parta la cara a James. Y luego ir a la empresa Volturi, después de lo que le escuche decir a James en los casilleros. Efectivamente acudía todos los día a la empresa, pero al parecer Aro no le tenia mucha confianza como suponía

**Flash Back **

-Y bueno querido tío, veo que tienes un nuevo conejillo de indias- dijo burlón cuando me vio organizando las carpetas.

-No es ningún conejillo de indias, es Edward y deberías de aprender de él. Es excelente en la organización y planificación. – dijo sonriéndome. La verdad que estas actitudes de Aro eran muy confusas, a veces creía que él no tenía nada que ver con respecto a mi abuelo.

-Si claro, bueno tío quería hablar contigo. Sabes creo que es momento de adentrarme a la empresa familiar. Es decir pronto me graduare del colegio, digo porque no comenzar ya.

-Claro, porque no mientras antes mejor. Pero creo que eso deberías de hablar con tu padre él es el que se encarga de la parte de marketing, tal vez debas comenzar por ahí la contabilidad es más difícil. Y según tengo entendido no se te da muy bien- dijo Aro

-Bueno, en ese caso otra cosa que pueda hacer. No lo sé hacer los pedidos o cobrar las ganancias, cosas así- dijo James removiéndose por la habitación

-De hecho no, los pedidos los hace Edward, y todo que tenga que ver con cobrar, pagar, impuestos, deudas, etc. De eso me encargo yo. Cuando te necesite no dudare en llamarte. Ahora por favor necesito hacer unos inventarios.- dijo un poco molesto

**Fin del Flash Back **

A pesar de que Aro le había establecido que no necesitaba de su ayuda, recurría la empresa diariamente así se ha por unos minutos. Lo que hacía que piensa cada vez más en lo que había dicho por teléfono. Es por eso que tendría que investigar a Cayo.

-Bueno, Edward déjame felicitarte esta semanas has sido extraordinario. Para tener tan corta edad eres muy profesional- me dijo Aro sacándome de mis pensamientos- por cierto ¿ya hiciste el pedido a Paris?

-Si, llega el martes en la mañana les dije que lo podrían encontrar aquí mismo- conteste

-Excelente, sabes no quiero sonar melancólico ni nada pero tu eres el hijo que hubiera querido tener

-Pero , aun esta ha tiempo puede buscarse una mujer, tal y como lo hizo su hermano

-No para mí el tiempo ya paso yo me case con mi trabajo. Pero la verdad es que Cayo no es del todo feliz con ella, cuando James cumpla 18 se divorciaran. Y de hecho es que es lo mejor ni Cayo ni Jane saben cómo criar a un niño, sino hay que mirar a James quien no sabe ni cómo manejar un auto sin hacerle un raspón cada que se estacionar.

-Perdón que me meta, pero en las fotos el Sr. Cayo parece bastante centrado en todo lo que hace

-Eso es lo que aparenta, él no mantendría esta empresa a flote sino no fuera por la asesoría de Marcos y mía. A veces es como un niño, muy irresponsable, a causa de su irresponsabilidad tuvimos uno de los peores años en 1997, pero debo agradecerle a tu abuelo, él logro que las deudas se pagaran antes de la fecha de vencimiento.

-No sabía eso…- me quede atónito

-Si bueno, cambiemos de tema es viernes ¿qué haces aquí? Deberías de estar con tu novia

-Pues debería.. pero no tengo

-Eso no puede ser posible, entonces ve y consigue una no creo que haya mujer que se resista a un hombre trabajador

-Si usted lo dice. Hasta el lunes- me despedí

-Me subí a mi volvo, en estos momentos mi cabeza estaba haciendo corto circuito, no entendía nada. Aro era demasiado amable conmigo, y lo que me dijo de Cayo..

-Hola, si ¿detective Carter?- dije al teléfono

-Hola, Edward hace tiempo que no hemos hablado ¿ qué necesitas?- me contesto

-Bueno, quisiera que investigue sobre Cayo Volturi

-¿otro Volturi?- pregunto en tono de broma

-Si, aun sigo en el mismo tema

-Claro no te preocupes cuando consiga algo te lo enviare ah..

-A Forks, ahora estoy viviendo aquí

-Bien, aunque se tardara un poco en llegar

-No importa lo que necesito es la información

Necesitaba despejar la mente así me dirigí al centro de Forks, bueno el pequeño centro de Forks. Al ser viernes todos los clubs nocturnos estaban a reventar. Iba a salir de ahí cuando divise una pareja peleando.. pero no era una pareja, bueno no esperaba que lo fueran eran Bella y James

**Bella POV**

-James, me quiero ir no me gusta esto- le dije tratando de sacarlo del bar, en donde todos los hombres me veían como una hamburguesa con doble ración de carne

-Vamos nena un rato más, la pasaremos bien- dijo borracho

-No, me voy.- dije dirigiéndome al exterior del lugar, en eso James me coge abruptamente- mira niña, tú te quedaras conmigo hasta que nos emborrachemos y terminaremos la noche en un hotel ¿entiendes?- dijo causándome horror

-Suéltame- le dije tratando de empujarlo, pero mi fuerza era inútil. El apretaba cada vez más fuerte de mi brazo haciendo que me arrastrara de nuevo adentro del bar

-Te dijo que la sueltes, imbécil- dije Edward apareciendo sorpresivamente

-Hay miren quien apareció el perro faldero de mi tío- escupió James

-Mira, si no la sueltas yo te hago lo que Emmett no te hizo el lunes- amenazo Edward

-Sí, claro me muero de miedo- en eso me cojijo fuertemente de la cintura presionándome contra él. Y un segundo después James estaba revolcándose en el piso de dolor, por el golpe que Edward le había planteado en el ojo

-Te hizo, algo ¿estás bien? – me dijo Edward ayudándome a levantarme

-Sí, estoy bien.. me puedes llevar a mi casa por favor.-dije con temblor en voz. En ese momento Edward me abrazo, y me eche a sollozar en sus brazos.

-Shh, tranquila ya paso. Ahora vamos para que puedas descansar- me dijo sobándome la sien.

Nos dirigimos a su volvo, en donde puso música clásico que me relajo por unos momentos, en los otros estuve pensando en que hubiera pasado si Edward no hubiera aparecido, al sola idea me provocaba horror y asco.

-Tranquila, ya estas ha salvo.- me dijo Edward posando su mano en mi rodilla

-Lo sé… trato de asimilarlo..

-Bueno hemos llegado- anuncio y era cierto estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta del camino

-Ehh adiós- dije acercándome para besar su mejilla

Pero en el momento que me separe de ella, mantuve mi rostro cerca.. Como esperando algo nuestros rostros se acercaron lentamente, y cerré mis ojos preparándome para lo que venía, pero no llego así me abrí mis ojos y me encontré con que Edward había regresado a su distancia.

-Bueno.. ehh nos vemos el lunes en el colegio- dije bajándome del auto sintiéndome la chica mas ilusa de todas. Estaba por abrir la puerta de la casa. Pero algo en mi hizo que me girara y gritar..

-Edward.- en ese momento Edward se bajo de su auto y me miro fijamente. Corrí a sus brazos.

-Eres tan frágil, que solo me provoca cuidarte, y no soltarte nunca.- dijo contra mi oído

Levante la vista, nuestros ojos estaban mirándome fijamente, poco a poco nuestros rostros se juntaron hasta que nuestros labios actuaron, tímidamente sus labios se posaron sobre los míos, una descarga eléctrica se traspaso mi cuerpo y su aliento invadió mis sentidos haciendo que perdiera la razón. Con su mano aparto el cabello de cuello y posando su mano ahí, haciendo que el beso se profundizara.

En mi mejilla callo una gota de agua, seguida de dos mas un trueno se escucho a lo lejos y el agua comenzó a caer sobre nosotros. Nuestros labios se encontraban en una danza ancestral, poco a poco nos separamos por falta de aliento y mirando al cielo a ver como el agua nos bañaba.

Regrese mi mirada a sus ojos, estaban más brillosos de los normal, una sonrisa se posó en su rostro e instintivamente en el mío también. Poco a poco nos fuimos alejando pero sin dejar de mirarnos y con una enorme sonrisa en nuestros rostros. No me importaba que estuviera lloviendo, esta emoción que me recorría el cuerpo era indescriptible. Nadie dijo nada él se volvió a subirse al auto pero todo sin dejar de mirarme al igual que yo a él. Abrí la puerta de la casa y me apoye en ella tratando de asimilar todo aun con mi sonrisa en el rostro.. Lo amaba sí lo amaba

**Gracias a tefi98 y Cly-Rob por sus comentarios ;) y a todos los lectores anónimos. Espero que les guste este capitulo ya se viene lo mejor :)  
**


End file.
